Seven Day Weekend
by JandMsMommy
Summary: They were young, in love...and they raised hell for seven days. AH, E/B, Very OOC, lemons, Promised HEA
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! If you're a regular reader of mine, then thank you sooo much for coming over to check out my new fic! *hugs* If you're a new reader, then thank you as well! I hope you enjoy the story and my writing! *hugs* :D I really hope you like this story! Please PLEASE Review and let me know your thoughts on this prologue! I love you all so much! :D**

**Thank you to my beta, AydenMorgen for looking this over and Tilly Whitlock, and to all my pre-readers (you know who you are!) :D **

**This story has a Twilighted thread & the link is on my profile! Follow me on Twitter! :D (at)AndyMCope!**

**WARNING:  
This story contains violence and murder. If you do not like stories that contain either of these things, you may as well click the X in the corner. lol  
There will also be smut and lemons too, of course! :D**

**PLEASE READ - This story DOES have a Happily Ever After. :DD**

**ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but the storyline is mine. :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

This is the story of our demise. Or of how we came to be…depending on how you look at it.

I met her when I was nineteen and fell in love. She was seventeen and loved me back. I was nothing. My life meant nothing, but she loved me enough to run away with me.

We ran for seven days back in 1957. It started harmless enough. I stole a pack of cigarettes. Then it escalated and got out of control.

A lot of people think badly of me and my girl, but I assure you, their assumptions about us are wrong…mostly. We were not the "evil and heartless lovesick teens" the newspapers claimed us to be.

Rather than evil, we were impulsive. And rather than heartless, we were scared. That is why I've decided to write this, so you'll understand what they do not.

Aside from everything that occurred, my girl and I loved each other and still do. That is what I hope you see in our story, if you can get past our atrocious actions that destroyed five lives.

Ultimately, we destroyed our own lives as well. But we created new ones. My name was once Edward, and my girl was known as Bella.

* * *

**Let me hear it...er, read it! :D What did you think? Any ideas as to what this story holds in the future? Review, REVIEW! I have a teaser to share of the next chapter! Ch. 1 will include some Edward family history & E/B time! :) I respond to all reviews & would love to talk with you! Love you all! -Andy**


	2. He's A Rebel

**A/N: Hello, 7 Day Weekenders! Here's the first chapter of this new story! I hope you enjoy it! :D Thanks for the reviews and alert/favorite adds! I really appreciate it! I've had so much fun writing this so far, and I thank you for joining me on the ride! Please review and the end and let me know your thoughts on the story so far! Love y'all! *hugs***

**Thanks to my beta, AydenMorgen, and my prereaders, Tilly, PK, and Shannon! You ladies rock, and I love ya! :D ****Special thanks to my dad who told me that the "cool" kids in the 50s smoked Lucky Strike cigarettes! LOL**

**This story does have a Twilighted thread (Link is on my profile) OR you can follow me on Twitter! twitter(.)com/AndyMCope. Come play on both! :D**

**AND The chapter titles will be songs from the era, so if you'd like to listen to any of them go here! - http:/www(.)mixpod(.)com/jandmsmommy - I'll keep adding to it! :D**

******WARNING: The characters in this story are VERY OOC. There is violence in this chapter, but I like to take risks, so thanks for understanding that! :DD**

**PLEASE READ - This story DOES have a Happily Ever After ending. :DD Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"_I'll be standing right by his side, when they say…_

_He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good._

_He's a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should._

_And just because he doesn't do what everybody else does…_

_That's no reason why we can't share a love."_

_- _"He's A Rebel"by The Crystals

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**September 9, 1947**

A man and woman laid side by side on a bed in the sweltering, late summer heat. Their bodies were limp, still; the man clinging to the woman in a possessive fashion. His name was Carlisle; hers was Esme.

Although their expressions were serene, rage was potent in the atmosphere. Not just rage, but passion as well. Dangerous passion. The kind that, when untamed, can be disastrous.

And it was.

The man had come home early from work that day…to a man running from his backdoor, still pulling his pants up. Inside, his wife sat on the bed and fumbled with her own clothes, scampering to pull her dress over her head before he could see her.

But he did see her.

This was it. It was the last straw. The final knife in his back. She had done this to him before, and she would not do it again. In an instant, he came at her, grabbing her arm and cursing himself for ever having married her.

"You fucking bitch! You cheater!" He screamed at her.

She ripped her arm from his grasp immediately. "You're never here! What was I supposed to do? Lay here and wait for you all damn day!" She retorted angrily.

His hands, fueled by his anger, once again formed vices around her wrists, and he yanked her from the bed.

"I'm gone because I'm working all day to feed you and our son, ya whore!"

He twisted her arms as he forced her to stand, causing her to shriek in pain. He gave her no chance to respond or defend herself. His only impulse was to hurt her, to act on the uncontrollable urge to make her pay.

The ghastly scene unfolded quickly. Amid the pleasant sounds of Billie Holiday playing on the radio and family photos on the walls, angry screams and fearful cries became prevalent. His bellowing voice reverberated off the walls and throughout the small house.

The man contradicted himself, proclaiming his love for her one moment then damning her the next, almost as though he was at war with his own feelings. In that moment, he both loved and loathed her.

Still, she remained quiet, only producing mangled sobs as he roughly pulled her to and fro.

"_I cried for you / Now it's your turn to cry over me…" _Billie Holiday crooned on the radio.

They moved to the closet, his hands still wound securely around her arms, and stopped. She gaped in horror, stunned realization clear in her emerald green orbs once he froze his movements. She understood what was coming. And she knew she couldn't fight it.

"You wanna destroy us, do you?" Suddenly, his tone was low yet menacing, hollow and emotionless. "That what you want?"

She did. She wanted to destroy the hellish marriage. But not now and not like this. Not with that crazy look in his eyes. She knew he had finally reached the end of his tormented rope.

He released one wrist and opened the closet door with a yank. Her body shook. Her mouth opened uselessly. Time began to move in slow motion as she watched his hand reach for the top shelf. The strength in her knees began to falter, his deranged eyes, full of intent, injected more dread into her heart with each passing second.

"_Every road has a turning / That's one thing you're learning…"_

She could hear his hand searching, pushing aside this and that, so he could find what he was looking for, and she begged to wake up, that this was all a nightmare. He really wasn't here, and she was alone, in the bath after a round of love making with the town's mechanic.

But it _was_ real.

He brought the pistol down from the shelf, its blackness gleaming in her face, threatening and taunting her as he moved it closer and closer. His hand stopped when the gun was parallel with her eyes.

"Then I'll destroy you," he hissed, finishing his own question.

She began to fight then, attempting to jerk herself away while shaking her head.

"No! Please…just stop. Let me go…" she begged as tears started to spill from her eyes.

This only infuriated him further. He gritted his teeth. "You brought this on yourself! I will not let you fuck another postman, delivery boy, salesman…No more! Jesus Christ, woman, I loved you!" he spat at her.

She continued to try to twist her body away, rambling and pleading with him to let her go. But his grip held firm, and he refused to budge.

"You're a-angry," she stuttered. "I know you are. Go out, have a beer but…but you don't want to do this. You can't!"

Her words were becoming incoherent, laced with sobs, as he led her back to the bed forcefully. Her feet became limp underneath her while her arms still moved wildly, so he pulled her like a rag doll; her attempts at freeing herself were useless.

Suddenly, they were there, and he dropped her roughly onto the bed. She landed on her back and immediately brought her hands up to guard her face, blubbering pleas and cries pouring from her mouth. She was unable to form words any longer; even "please" ceased to be intelligible.

Pain, anger, and chaos were all that registered in that bright, sunlit room.

She merely braced herself after a moment, no longer breathing, and waited for the inevitable. He had made up his mind, and she knew it. She kept her hands up and her head turned, not wanting the last sight she'd ever see to be the barrel of a gun aimed at her.

"_I cried for you / What a fool I used to be…" _

The blast was over as quickly as it rang out, the noise cut off when her life instantly ceased to be. He had pointed the gun at the side of her head. He gave her no chance to even blink, and she was gone.

And that was how I found them when I returned home from school at nine years old, lying in bed, expressions of false tranquility on their faces. I'd never be sure of the exact sequence of events since most of what I know is based on what neighbors claimed to have overheard.

But I am certain of one thing. When I, formerly Edward Cullen, was nine years old, my father killed my mother…then turned the gun on himself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**September 9, 1957**

**EPOV**

_What the fuck!_

I awoke with a start the moment my parents' lifeless faces flashed in my mind. Their pale features, the walls sprayed with blood, the tension that loomed in the air even though they'd been lying there for hours…

I sat up immediately, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to will the sight away. The sun was slowly pushing its way into the edge of the sky, and I huffed when I recalled what day it was.

September the fucking ninth.

The day I found my dead parents. My personal Hell.

Shaking my head in refusal to think about it, I looked back to the small bed on which I sat, where she still laid beside me.

Bella, my girlfriend…my Little Devil, as I affectionately called her back then.

She was sleeping soundly, her hand curled gracefully under her chin. I settled next to her again, and we became a naked tangle of young limbs as I pulled her to me gently.

Because it was still summer, Bella made her temporary move to the screened-in back porch of her parents' house in an attempt to stay cool at night. It didn't work. The warmth of the morning sun had already caused a light sheen of sweat to coat our bodies as we laid under the thin white sheet, side by side.

I gazed at her as I draped my arm across her exposed, pert breasts.

_Fuck, she's beautiful._

Angelic face, soft, sexy curves coupled with a tight, petite body that I could lift and move easily. And that mouth…those delicate lips that gave the assumption of innocence but could deliver a string of profanities like it was her Goddamn day job.

We'd been together for six months by that point. After a month of dating, she had given me her virginity, and I had given her mine as her parents slept fifty feet away. It was an easy decision; we knew we'd be together forever.

The bitch of it? Her parents hated me, enough that they would've loved to have killed me. I couldn't blame them. Fuck it if I didn't hate myself at times.

I never graduated from high school, could never hold a job, and had no realistic aspirations. My future began and ended with Bella. Any details beyond that didn't exist.

Being with me…was a big mistake on her part.

I knew that. Even as I laid there, my eyes raking hungrily over her supple body, I knew that.

We were both fucked up, but in love.

Her parents were in the group of people that assumed Bella to be innocent, pure, and they wanted me to stay far away from their precious, seemingly untainted daughter.

_If only they knew what their baby girl does and says in the dark_, I thought to myself and was unable to contain a light chuckle.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" she suddenly whispered with her eyes still closed.

I was startled a bit, unaware that she was awake. "Nothing. Just thinking about how bad you really are, Little Devil," I answered as I slid my hand across her skin and groped one of her breasts in my palm. Her nipple hardened immediately.

Her eyes remained closed, but a smirk played on her lips. "You complainin' or something?"

"Fuck no. I just find it sexy that I'm the only person who gets to see that side of you."

She rolled slightly until she was face to face with me and finally opened her eyes. Warm, chocolate brown eyes met mine for a moment before she diverted them and glanced downward.

"Looks like you'd like to see that side of me again, kid," she ventured, clearly taking notice of the tent my erection had created in the sheet.

My fingertips closed around her nipple, and I pinched lightly, making her squirm. "You gotta quit calling me 'kid'. You're seventeen; I'm nineteen. Anyway, you offering?" I asked suggestively.

"Sorry, kid. I have to get ready for school," she answered playfully with a giggle. "Save that for later," she added, placing her hand against my dick and stroking me through the sheet.

Goosebumps rose on my skin, and my muscles clenched. "Fucking tease," I uttered, smiling.

"You love me." She quickly removed her hand, further solidifying my statement.

I sighed. "I do, even though you're a real pain in the ass sometimes."

She laughed quietly and thrust her hand onto my chest. "Oh, fuck off. Now, are you going to sneak away with me at school again today?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Me?" she offered, smiling brightly.

I returned the smile and brought my hand to her cheek. "Perfect. But can't today, Little Devil. Gotta try to keep a job this time."

She narrowed her eyes and released a heavy breath. "Fine."

I bit back a chuckle. As much as Bella hated to admit it back then, she couldn't get enough of me either.

We were indeed two fuck-ups in a fucked up yet perfect relationship.

"Then will I see you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course. Alwa- ," I answered.

She threw her arms around my neck before I could finish and tugged me forward. Our lips found each other's, and our tongues immediately began to mingle. I groaned at the sweet taste of her mouth. Even in the morning, it was exquisite. Her fingers lulled on my neck, resting there softly as we assaulted each other's mouths with fervent kisses. Hot breaths were exchanged between us.

My hands swept over her damp skin, from her shoulders down to her hips then back up again to cup her ass in my palms, squeezing and kneading as my lungs began to scream for air.

I could feel my cock pressed against her thigh, and knowing that her mother could call for her at any second, I fought the urge to move it upward, straight for her center…

"Isabella, are you up?" Her mother's voice, followed by a knock at the door, obliterated the passionate mood in the room instantly.

_Shit…Fuck…Hell!_

The words came all at once, and something like "Shifuckell!" came from my mouth. I sprang from the bed to the floor and landed roughly on my bare ass as I tried to hastily scoop up my clothes.

"Isabella, what are you doing in there?" her mother asked, apparently confused by all the noise.

Bella's eyes darted from me to the door, panicked. "Nothing, Mama. You just scared me is all. I'm up and getting ready."

"Alright. Hurry up then." Her footsteps grew faint as she walked away from the door.

Bella turned back to me. "Quick, Edward!" she whispered as she crawled across the bed on all fours toward me. The sight of her naked body in such a position made my dick twitch, and I stopped to watch her.

"Stop gawking and get your shit together!" she commanded.

I laughed lightly and stood to slip on my underwear.

The moment I did so, I heard, "Remember what I said; save that for later."

I looked down at her and saw that she was still on her hands and knees, her eyes even with my stiff erection.

I held back a groan and playfully asked, "You want me to walk around like this all fucking day?"

She shrugged as she shifted on the bed and sat with her legs crossed. "You don't have to. You could always come find me, ya know," she suggested.

"All I can say is, who the hell knows where I'll end up?" I answered as I pulled on my pants and buckled my belt. "I have to do my best to stay away though."

She was silent for a moment while I quickly put on my socks and shoes.

"Good luck with that, kid," she said simply.

I smirked and slowly leaned down to her, tenderly grazing her ear with my lips. "Look out the window for me as you sit in that classroom, Little Devil. I know you will anyway. You might just see me," I whispered.

I could almost feel the shudder flutter through her body. "And you call me a tease…" she breathed.

My eyes fell closed. I had to get out of there, before my hands lost control and I pushed her back down on the bed and buried my cock inside her.

I tore myself away. Grabbing my white T-shirt off of the floor, I headed for the screen door. "I'll be back later," I said dismally, reluctant to leave her for the day.

"Alright…I suppose," she replied softly.

I turned my head back to her and could see disappointment evident in her expression, her eyes downcast.

Fuck, I was a hard-ass. A smart-mouthed, ballsy teenager…but my weakness was Bella's happiness.

"Hey," I said, and she brought her head up to look at me. "Love you."

A small smile returned to her dainty lips. "Love you, too."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I shoved the flimsy door open and stepped out into the growing sunlight while pulling my shirt over my head. With my fingers, I slicked my moist hair back, grabbed my cigarettes from my back pocket and lit one up, immediately feeling the pleasant singe in the back of my throat. My cigarettes were my only other solace besides Bella. I wasn't me without a _Lucky Strike _hanging from my lips.

As I stood outside, I momentarily surveyed, for the hundredth time, the dilapidated farm that Bella's father owned. It was small, a fucking pin prick compared to most farms, and sat in the worst part of Lincoln, Nebraska.

I never complained though. The houses in that area, though shitty, had considerable space between them.

_Gives my paranoid ass room to breathe_, I'd always remark.

Bella's tiny house was similar to mine, except that it had electricity and running water. Her father, Charlie, made shit money though, barely getting by as a local carpenter. Her mother, Renee, worked as a waitress in a restaurant that even I didn't dare dine at…unless I wanted a nice dose of food poisoning.

I took a long drag off my smoke and began walking, shoving my hands in my pockets. The distance between Bella's house and my job of the moment was two miles, and I hated every step of it.

"Fuck this walk," I muttered and took another drag.

I was a garbage man to the wealthy side of Lincoln. To the greedy fucking penny pinchers who looked at me like I was scum as they sipped coffee on the porch or got into their cars. I littered their yards with cigarette butts daily in retaliation.

The job paid 60 cents an hour, enough for a few packs of _Lucky's_ and a meal each day. That didn't abate my hatred of it though. Seeing the happy faces of the people on my route, their gardens and picket fences, fucked with my head and made me dwell on things I didn't even want anymore.

A vision of my parents would flash in my mind, and I'd want it the fuck out.

Within a mile, I reached a service station and decided to check my stash of smokes. I was running low. To hell with making it to work on time; I needed my smokes.

I took a final, deep puff off the second cig I'd lit during the walk and flicked it away before entering the store. The old man at the register barely looked up, recognizing me immediately.

"Two packs of _Lucky Strike's_," I told him.

He nodded and sighed, reaching back to pluck the boxes from the shelf.

"You should stop smoking these, son. I've heard talk that these things can kill, ya know," he commented.

I shrugged, genuinely not giving a shit. "The sooner, the better."

"Hey, now. What kind of talk is that? Your folks wouldn't like you saying such things," he replied pointedly, causing me to look up. I could see it in his eyes.

Pity.

He was pitying me, knowing full well what happened to my parents. Pity was something I wouldn't fucking stand for.

I glared at him and snickered. "My parents are dead, Sir. They don't give a fuck what I say."

And with that, I handed him the 20 cents for the smokes and left, firing one up as soon as my foot crossed the threshold.

Finally, after what seemed like for-fucking-ever, I arrived at work, only to find a note attached to the front door…

_Edward Cullen, you are late again. Don't bother.  
__You're fired._

Dumbfounded and at a loss for words, I merely stared for moment.

Finally, I yelled, "Son of a whore bitch!"

_Motherfucker!_

Another job, gone. I had fallen prey, once again, to my own irresponsibility. Couldn't say that I was entirely disappointed. As I'd stated earlier, I hated that job, after all. But I needed money. I checked my pockets and realized that I had two dollars left. Two dollars would only last about a week.

_Fuck you, you fucking screw-up! _I chastised myself.

It was moments like this when I needed Bella, craved her closeness. It soothed me right away. Laughing with her, even fighting with her, and certainly fucking her, were what made me feel both calm and alive. Right then, that was exactly what I needed.

The walk to her school was another three miles, but this time, it would be worth every step. I lit another _Lucky_ with the butt of the previous one and trekked along the streets, moving at a quick pace. The houses changed as I grew closer to the high school, transforming into the homes of middle class families. I kept my head down and ignored the mothers who were planting flowers or pushing their toddlers in strollers.

I could feel their eyes on me though, dismayed that I was infiltrating their perfect existence; all because I walked with a crease in my brow and a fucking smoke dangling from my lips.

Eventually the houses ended, and I reached the school, heading right to where I knew Bella would be by ten o'clock. English class. The two windows that looked into the classroom were lined with thick bushes underneath, so I hung back.

It only took a moment before I spotted her, sitting lazily at her desk. Her chestnut brown hair was swept into a low ponytail, and I could see the collar of her white, cotton, button-down shirt. Her hand was folded under her chin with the index finger lying softly against her lips.

_Fuck…those lips. _I felt a stir in my pants already.

I inhaled sharply and reached down, grabbing tiny bits of gravel. I tossed the first one at the window, and the faint, soft clank was all it took. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound, a smirk already creeping to her lips. She knew I'd come. She knew me too fucking well. Even if I hadn't been fired, I still would've shown up because I always did.

She rose from her seat quickly, her long ponytail swaying as she moved, and uttered an excuse to the teacher.

I walked some distance to the tree we always met at and waited, turning away from the school and pulling another smoke from the pack.

Minutes later, I heard her say in a suggestive tone behind me, "Hey, kid. Guess you didn't have any luck staying away after all."

I turned when I heard her voice and saw that she wore a long, flowing skirt.

_Good girl…_

_

* * *

_

**So now we've met Edward and Bella! :D What'd you think of them and the chapter? Let me know your thoughts, and I'll do my best to answer any questions you might have! REVIEW! :D *hugs and love* - Andy**


	3. Poetry In Motion

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2! I really REALLY hope y'all like this! But of couse, the way for me to know is if you review! :D lol Thank you all for your support! It really means a lot to me!**

**Thanks to AydenMorgen, my beta, TillyWhitlock, Shannon, and PK for prereading! Love ya'll**

**Follow me and Twitter (at)AndyMCope AND go play on the Twilighted thread! Link is on my profile! :D**

**And go to the playlist to listen to the song that goes with this chapter! :D http:/www(.)mixpod(.)com/jandmsmommy**

**WARNING: There is violence in this chapter AND there is unprotected sex. It was a different era back then when protection was not readily available. And Edward and Bella are horny. hehe ;)**

**AND Once again, the story does end in a Happily Ever After! :)**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

_

* * *

_

_"Poetry in motion_

_See her gentle sway_

_A wave out on the ocean_

_Could never move that way_

_I love every movement_

_And there's nothing I would change_

_She doesn't need improvement_

_She's much too nice to rearrange"_

- "Poetry In Motion" by Johnny Tillotson

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

I gazed at her for a moment, scanning the length of her body. Although I had just laid eyes on her, my mind was already racing with thoughts of what I was about to do to her. I could feel every cell come alive in response. Visions played in my head of her legs wrapped around my waist, my hands buried in her skirt, groping her ass as I took her against the tree. My ears rang with the imagined sounds of her moans and cries, begging for me to fuck her harder…

I knew that containing myself would be a struggle, but I held back, not wanting to give in so quickly. The game we always played before our passion erupted was far too entertaining.

I made my expression calm and cool as I lit up another _Lucky_. "You fucking know I can never stay away from you. Besides, I didn't have anywhere else to go this time," I replied with a shrug.

She either missed the implication in my statement or just ignored it completely, and her eyes dropped to my crotch then came back to meet mine. "So, did you save it like I told you to?" She giggled.

_Holy fuck…my girl thinks about sex as much as I do._

I fought the smile that threatened to creep to my lips and took a drag off my smoke saying, "Come here and find out."

She responded to my command right away and began to take small steps, keeping her eyes fixed on mine. My expression and stance remained unchanged though. The unpredictability of her behavior was exciting as much as it was fucking annoying at times.

She played the game to a level that matched mine.

Her brown eyes were blazing, crazy with lust, as she came towards me, but I knew that she could stop at any moment, teasing me and leaving me aching for more. So I stood still, eyeing her with a smirk while my erection strained against my jeans.

"Wait…" she started as she froze her movements, "what did you mean when you said you had nowhere to go this time?"

_I fucking knew it… _

She was stalling. She had to know what I meant.

"I mean, they fired my ass, Little Devil. So here I am," I said lazily, still concealing my want for her.

"Oh…" she said quietly, feigning sympathy, but her expression was one of amusement.

I chuckled. "I know you've got some smart ass remark to make, so spit it out."

She laughed loudly then said, "I'm just surprised it took so long, kid. Shit, I saw that coming weeks ago."

I chuckled again and threw her a small smile while flicking my cigarette away. "Shut the fuck up," I told her playfully.

She moved towards me again as her laughter quieted, and her lips formed a hard line. She would've appeared angry, but her eyes held a seductive stare. They danced and burned with desire as she stopped in front of me and leaned casually against the tree.

"Make me," she simply said.

Her answer surprised me. She was giving up, accepting defeat and no longer denying herself of what she wanted…

Me.

As resistant as I tried to be, I couldn't refuse her when she said shit like that, blatantly offering herself to me in a way that was forceful yet submissive; a demanding surrender that made me fucking melt. It just, usually, didn't happen so fast.

All my resolve melted away, along with hers, and the game was over as quickly as it had begun. I stalked towards her, fixating my intense gaze on her brown orbs. She watched me and pressed her back against the tree, as if to brace herself for what was coming.

I held back a groan when she licked her lips and released a shaky breath. Her expression was wild with anticipation, while mine was hard, my jaw clenched.

My love for her was overwhelming. It showed in the way my eyes penetrated hers deeply, as if I was trying to see into her very soul. I could feel my self-control wavering before I even reached her.

I wanted her so Goddamn bad, more than I'd ever wanted anyone or anything. My fucked-up self needed her, and for whatever reason, she loved me back.

I knew I couldn't wait any longer. Fuck, my body craved hers. But I still couldn't resist the urge to draw out our time together and make it last so that I wouldn't have to say goodbye so soon.

I was going to fuck her, but I was also going to spend as much time with her as I could.

So instead of taking her right then, I halted my steps when my face was inches from hers and I could feel her breath on me. I stared at her for a moment before slowly placing my palms against the tree, on each side of her head. Her full lips curved into a smirk, and she eyed me quizzically.

Leaning in, I brushed my mouth against hers, making gentle sweeps without ever pressing fully. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her lips parted for me. She was barely breathing, her exhales nothing but shallow gasps.

I rested my mouth lightly on the corner of hers and whispered, "Are you sure you want me, Little Devil? I didn't see you looking out that window for me when I got here like I told you to…"

I grazed her mouth again.

She puckered her lips, attempting to kiss me, but I quickly moved to her neck. Lightly, I nipped at her skin with my teeth, and her muscles tensed. I teased and tasted her skin with my tongue until I could feel her body tremble against me.

"Tell me you want me," I said.

"Edward, I want you," she breathed.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you…so fucking much."

"Show me you want it."

She released a quick, confused sigh. "What…I…how?" she stuttered, and I smiled against the skin of her neck, loving the effect I was having on her.

"Be creative," I answered softly.

"Fuck…" she uttered in a shallow pant.

Bella and I were a pair of hard-asses. Our mutual hatred of rules and authority ran deep, but only we could affect each other the way we did.

She quivered under my slightest touch, and my cock took notice the second she came into view. No one else was allowed to see what we showed each other.

She stood still for a moment, her uneven breath stirring my hair. I continued to kiss lightly along her neck, waiting for her response to my request.

Finally, I felt her move and peeked down to see her hands grab at her skirt. She began to bunch it in her fingers, yanking it up slowly.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I watched the fabric rise above her knees then up to her thighs…

Her fingers dipped under the hem at that point, and I pressed my forehead into her neck as I continued to look down.

She pulled and tugged until, suddenly, her white panties dropped to her ankles, then she kicked them away. My breath hitched, and I brought my head up to look at her.

Her intense brown eyes met mine. Neither of us could withstand it anymore; the tension was palpable between us.

"Now fuck me," she commanded.

Still looking at her, I moved my hands from the tree and reached down, tugging at the buckle on my pants and unfastening them quickly. My chest was heaving as I frantically pushed them down slightly and my dick sprang free.

Excitement flared in her chocolate eyes. They were hooded with lust and desire as she silently begged me to take her. I grabbed her skirt and roughly pulled it up then gripped the back of her thighs in my hands. Her breaths were quick, labored, as I picked her up, winding her legs around my waist and pressing my erection against the heat of her pussy.

The silkiness of her wet folds teased my cock, and a tingle was sent through my body.

"Ah, fuck…" I uttered.

She began to gyrate her hips, moving in small circles to create torturous friction. I couldn't wait any longer. Pushing her body against the tree, I stared into her eyes intently, wordlessly ordering her to still. She knew what was about to happen.

In one quick movement, I lined myself up with her center and forced myself deep inside her with a grunt as she gasped loudly. Her walls clenched right away, surrounding my cock tightly. She began to move again, rolling her hips with a delectable force that caused rhythmic jolts of pleasure to surge through me. Her pussy encased my dick completely, and I felt every bit of her. Warm, soft, wet…absolute euphoria.

I began to slide in and out of her, meeting her thrusts with my own. I took my time at first, savoring the feel of her pussy; the only pussy I'd ever want. Her hands went to my hair, and she began to tug firmly while keeping her gaze fixed on me. She was watching me, relishing in the pleasure she knew her body was giving me.

I began to pump faster. My fingers locked around her hips, digging into her flesh until my knuckles turned white.

"Oh, God, Edward. You feel so fucking good," she cried as I plunged my dick into her deeper.

A groan propelled from my throat, and I buried my face in her neck. I bit down on her skin and thrust more fervently, driving myself into her deeper and harder each time. Her whimpers and moans filled my ears. Her fingers pulled at my hair painfully. This only spurred me on further as I tugged at her skin with my teeth and bucked my hips wildly.

My muscles began to burn, but it didn't matter. The feel of her body, the warmth of her pussy, the love in her eyes, was all that registered in my mind.

I released her skin and looked at her. Her back was shoved up against the trunk of the tree as I fucked her, and I knew it had to be uncomfortable, even painful, but she continued to plead with me through her expression.

"_Harder…faster," _it said.

I could barely move, but my body acted on its own accord. I squeezed and kneaded her ass in my hands as I pounded into her. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh, as well as shallow breaths and passionate moans, rang out.

I could feel it coming. Pressure was beginning to building each time I pushed my dick inside her then back out again.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come," I said and threw my head back.

"Come, baby. I wanna feel it," she whispered.

_No, not yet…_

I had to stave it off. My girl had to come too.

"You first," I told her pointedly.

I gripped one of her ass cheeks tighter in my hand and pushed her back against the tree harder. My other hand went between us, and I found her clit with my thumb.

A crease formed in her forehead, and she shrieked when I began to massage her swollen nub firmly. I kept up my movements, not letting up on her at all, even as she writhed and squirmed. Her legs formed a vice around my waist.

Her already erratic breathing suddenly picked up, and her pussy convulsed around me. I pressed harder, creating tiny circles on her clit with my thumb. Then I felt the heat of her come as it coated my dick. I hissed in reaction while a series of loud moans escaped her lips. I crushed my mouth to hers, and her cries became muffled. Taking in all of her love, I inhaled her, breathing in her breath.

She calmed after a moment and began to kiss me lazily. Exhaustion overtook her, and her weight fell on me. I moved my hand quickly from between us to her ass again, helping to hold up her sated body.

Although I was equally exhausted, I knew I couldn't hold off any longer. I began to move again, pumping my hips and ramming my dick into her roughly. We kept our mouths pressed together, exchanging hot breaths and stifled groans. It didn't take long before I felt my orgasm building again. My muscles tensed, and I gripped her tighter.

"Fuck…" I whispered against her lips, feeling my release coming fast.

She pulled at my hair again, and that put me over the edge. My eyes clenched shut as the intense wave of pleasure rushed through my body. Every joint within me burned, but I still moved my hips frantically, and my dick twitched as I came inside her. The sensation was so overwhelming, any noise she may have made went unnoticed by me.

The feeling left me after a moment and was replaced with fatigue. Struggling, my body on the verge of collapse, I held her to me tightly and rested my forehead on her shoulder as I calmed my breathing.

"Now…" she began in a weary voice, "I have to go back to class."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She didn't go back to class. We knew it was a bad idea, but we didn't care. We never cared. She had already skipped school to be with me twice, even though her senior year had only begun a few weeks before.

Instead, we strolled the town until we began to see children running down the street, on their way home from school for the day. I puffed on my smoke while Bella walked beside me, repeatedly humming that annoying fucking song "Rockin' Robin".

"Can you please stop humming that dumb ass song?" I asked, exasperated.

She stopped and giggled. "Hmm…give me one of your smokes, and I will, kid."

"Fuck no," I said with a laugh and took another drag. "I just lost a job. I have to savor this shit."

"Come on, please? You love me, don't you?" she whined.

I rolled my eyes and reached into my pocket to grab a _Lucky _from the pack. "Goddamnit, Little Devil, yes I fucking love you."

She smiled sweetly and took the cigarette from my hand then placed it to her lips while I lit it up for her.

She inhaled deeply, pulled it away and said, "I love you too," as small plumes of smoke escaped her mouth.

I looked down at her and smiled lovingly as I draped my arm around her shoulders. We continued walking in the direction of her house as we puffed on our smokes and chatted about mundane things.

Suddenly, we heard a shrill, bitchy voice come from behind us. "Oh, look, there's goes Isabella and her deadbeat boyfriend."

It was Lauren Mallory, the whore who had been trying to ride my dick for a year. When I didn't allow it, she resorted to slinging insults at Bella and me any time she'd see us out of sheer bitterness.

"Sit on this and twirl, bitch," Bella said lazily and whipped her middle finger at her.

I kept my expression hard, but inside, I was dying with laughter. I could always count on my girl when I couldn't think of a clever, asshole remark.

Lauren's jaw dropped, and she scoffed in disgust, as if she'd never heard such language before. She quickened her pace and walked down the sidewalk, away from us.

I snickered as I dropped the used-up _Lucky_ to the ground. "I'd say you handled her pretty damn good."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I do love that I have something she can't have," she said, referring to me.

"I'd never want that whore. I'll never want anyone but you, Bella."

She turned to look at me, a confident grin on her face. "I know."

"Isabella Swan, get over here!" her father's voice suddenly rang out, effectively scaring the shit out of both of us.

He was standing about fifty yards away, next to his old pick-up truck, holding a shot-gun in his hands while pacing back and forth.

Bella hurriedly flicked her cigarette down and fanned away the smoke with her hand. "Shit, the school must have phoned Mama again," she said, worriedly.

I was concerned about something else entirely. "Wait…your father carries a fucking shotgun in his truck?" I asked, shocked.

I knew he'd never have the gull to shoot me, but it did make me nervous. A man could do crazy things when driven to it.

"Isabella!" he yelled again.

"I've gotta go, kid. Will I see you tonight?" she asked.

"I'm sick of this shit. I just want to walk my girl home. Please, Bella, stay with me," I pleaded with her.

"Get away from that boy and get in this truck now!" her father ordered.

Her eyes darted back and forth between us, glancing in the direction of Charlie and then back at me again.

"I can't. I have to play nice, or the rules will be more strict."

"Fuck the rules!" I yelled. "Please, just let me take you home."

Her expression was torn, her eyes sad. But she made her decision. Leaning in, she kissed me quickly and said, "I have to go. If I don't, they'll watch me closer, and that'll just make it harder for us. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

She sprinted away to her father, but I didn't continue to watch. Although I was thoroughly pissed, I knew she was right. Acceptance from her parents was something I would never know. It was pointless, ridiculous, to try to achieve it. But more than that, I just wanted to be allowed to be with her, in even the simplest way of walking her home.

It would never happen.

So I turned away, pulled out a smoke, and continued on, forcing the useless anger from my mind.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The house I lived in, which was hardly a house at all, sat in a lot at the edge of town. It was only a ten minute walk from Bella's house, so it was damn near perfect for me, even in its run-down state. I had been renting it from Aro Volturi, the Italian immigrant who had been friends with my father since he moved to Lincoln during World War 2.

He was an asshole, but because I had no other family, he was left with the job of raising me after my parents' death. Growing up, I could barely understand him because of his heavy accent, but I could interpret his feelings quite clearly when he yelled or smacked me around for skipping school or not keeping my room clean. He gave up before too long, my room went to Hell, and I dropped out of school by the eighth grade.

The fact that he provided me with a place to live still baffled me. I guess he thought he owed it to my father, who had helped him settle when he arrived in town all those years ago. I never saw much of him once I moved out of his house, so he was probably glad to be rid of me.

I didn't blame him…just as I didn't blame Bella's parents for disliking me.

I stepped into the tiny living room, which also served as my bedroom, and sighed as I took in the familiar scene. All that I possessed was an old mattress, covered by a single pillow and a thick quilt my mother had sewn, and a wooden chair that sat in the corner.

The house lacked both electricity and running water, but, luckily, there was a well in the backyard that I was able to use. I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed one of my two spoons, a can of tuna, and had my one meal that day.

The two dollars stashed in my pocket felt heavy, a constant reminder that I was jobless and would soon be penniless. I had to find a way to make it last. Jobs didn't come easily in that town.

Who the hell knew where the next dollar would come from?

I shoved a hand roughly through my hair and tossed the empty can aside.

"Fuck me," I muttered under my breath.

My lungs were screaming for tobacco, while the rest of me ached for Bella. I could only satisfy one right then, however, and I pulled the pack of _Lucky's_ from my pants.

Only one left.

_Fuck._

The second pack I had bought would be gone by the following day.

I knew what I had to do, although I hated it every time. My only option was to steal again so my money wouldn't disappear as quickly. As usual, I was going to wait until the sun went down.

And, of course, I had to bring my gun…just in case.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The Cress Service Station was a short walk from my house on Cornhusker Hwy. I always picked this particular station because they left their smokes out in the open, within easy reach of every customer who waltzed in.

I headed for the doors, my gun loaded and my heart pounding loudly in my ears.

The small .38 revolver, one of a few guns I inherited from my father, was tucked in my pants behind my belt buckle. I could feel the anxiety hit me as soon as I stepped inside. I had done this before, but not often.

_Breathe, _I commanded myself.

I looked over to the counter and saw that they guy standing there was young, about my age. I'd never seen him before, so I assumed he had been recently employed at the station.

_Riley, _his nametag read that was stitched to his white button-down shirt.

He was flipping through a magazine as Buddy Holly played on the small radio next to him.

_Just get the cigs and get the fuck out…_

Attempting to hide my anxiousness, I scanned the shelves lazily, blindly grabbing a 5 cent bag of pretzels just so I'd have something to eat the next day. Finally, I came to my target but feigned disinterest with my expression while quickly plucking four packs of _Lucky Strike's _from the shelf. With my back turned to the guy at the front, I began shoving them into my pants, making sure to keep them high enough so as to not create an obvious bulge. Then I yanked my shirt down to conceal the tops of the boxes.

I took a sharp intake of breath, readying myself, and made my way to the counter, carrying a bag of pretzels I didn't even really want.

"That be all?" the guy named Riley asked.

"Yeah," I answered, trying to keep my voice free from any obvious signs of tension.

_Calm the fuck down; you've done this before!_

He stood expectantly, waiting for me to hand over the cash.

As I brought my hand to my pocket to do just that, he suddenly exclaimed, "What the…"

I looked at him and saw that his eyes were wide and downcast. I knew he had caught a glimpse of either one or all of the packs when I lifted my arm to retrieve the money from my pants.

"Shit!" I hissed and made a move for the door.

I turned from him, preparing to run, but before I could take two steps, I heard the distinct sound of a gun cocked behind me.

"Listen, man, just give me the smokes, and I'll let you leave. Take one more step, and I'll fire," he warned.

Fear quickly gave way to anger at his words, and my eyes narrowed.

_Prick._

He had no idea that I had a gun of my own and was more than willing to use it if he dared to fucking threaten me again.

"Turn around, asshole! Give me the packs now, or I'll shoot!" he yelled.

Rage boiled my blood. This son of a whore, who was about the same age as I, was trying to intimidate me with a gun he probably barely knew how to use.

It would not fucking work.

I snickered mutely. "Okay," I said, playing along, and began to reach for the pistol. "I'm gonna grab the smokes, alright? Then I'll turn around and toss 'em on the counter."

As I spoke, my hand met with the cool metal tucked behind my buckle.

"Slowly, man. Real slow," he said.

In an instant, I brandished the gun and whirled around, aiming it right at his head.

Blood pumped violently; adrenaline coursed its way through my veins as time seemed to move in slow motion. But I didn't hesitate, even for a second.

He panicked and fired a shot at the same time I did. His whizzed by my right shoulder, missing me completely. Mine landed right between his eyes, and he flew back, landing on the floor with a loud thud. The blast of the guns faded away as quickly as they had rang out.

Then there was nothing, except for the sound of Elvis Presley singing "Heartbreak Hotel" on the radio. A breath I'd been unknowingly holding expelled from my lungs in an audible gust.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I stared blankly at the empty space where the guy had been standing only a moment before. Shock overtook me as I stood there, motionless, and my eyes began to burn with moisture.

Eventually, I took a few steps forward and peered over the counter, as if to make sure I wasn't dreaming. And there he was, lying in a growing pool of fresh blood.

"Oh, God," I uttered as I looked at him.

I had just killed a man.

Fear…

Panic…

Exhilaration…gripped me all at once, and my sole desire became to get the hell out of there.

I fled to the exit and threw open the door. The run to my house was the fastest ten minutes I'd ever experienced in my life. There wasn't a thought in my head the whole way. I suppose I was subconsciously refusing to ponder what had happened. I only _knew_ what I had to do.

Disappear.

Get out of town before any person or cop could question me.

I ransacked my own house from the moment I entered, throwing clothes, dry food, any other shit I thought I'd need into a large sack with a drawstring on top. I tossed in the packs of _Lucky's_ and collected the other pistol and shotgun I owned, along with plenty of ammunition.

My movements were robotic, unfeeling. Numbness had set in completely.

I knew that no matter how hard I tried to fathom what happened, any attempt would be utterly useless. At the time, I thought I'd done what I needed to do. I wasn't going to give up the smokes, therefore, he would have killed me. All I did was prevent that from happening.

As I grabbed the last of my few belongings, I forced my mind to accept this explanation as fact so I could just move on and continue to not feel anything about it. It was impossible to shake the fear, though.

Fear of the unknown. Fear of not knowing where I'd end up.

But there was also an odd sense of power, as well, that I could not shake.

I stepped out of my house and into the dark. The highway was to the East, but I turned in the opposite direction. There was one last stop I had to make. One more thing I needed with me before I disappeared to God only knew where.

I needed her. All I had to do was convince her to come with me.

* * *

**Should she stay or should she go? Lol :D Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! It was sooo hard to write, but it was fun! How do you think Bella will react? Would you go with him? I can't wait to hear from you & of course, I'll respond! PLEASE REVIEW! :D - hugs and love - Andy**


	4. C'mon Let's Go

**A/N: I'm sooooo x infinity sorry that this has taken so long. I've had to deal with a car accident, then physical therapy, then I was sick... ugh. So I really hope you all enjoy this, and I once again apologize for taking so long. You are all wonderful, and I love you, and I'd kiss you all if I could! :D Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I can't wait to hear from you!**

**Thanks so my beta, AydenMorgen. Do yourselves a favor and read her fics! Thanks to TillyWhitlock for pre-reading, and all the other ladies who provide so much support! Love you all!**

**Couple of recs for ya! Last Chance Highway by As Clear As Black - Jacob/Leah fic that is fucktastick! http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6326652/1/**

**And ****Succumbing To A Romance by EMILY93 http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6231907/1/**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but this storyline is mine! :)

_

* * *

_

_From Seven Day Weekend Ch. 2_ -

I knew that no matter how hard I tried to fathom what happened, any attempt would be utterly useless. At the time, I thought I'd done what I needed to do. I wasn't going to give up the smokes, therefore, he would have killed me. All I did was prevent that from happening.

As I grabbed the last of my few belongings, I forced my mind to accept this explanation as fact so I could just move on and continue to not feel anything about it. It was impossible to shake the fear, though.

Fear of the unknown. Fear of not knowing where I'd end up.

But there was also an odd sense of power, as well, that I could not shake.

I stepped out of my house and into the dark. The highway was to the East, but I turned in the opposite direction. There was one last stop I had to make. One more thing I needed with me before I disappeared to God only knew where.

I needed her. All I had to do was convince her to come with me.

* * *

"_Oh pretty baby I love you so WELL..._

_Lets go lets go lets go little, sweet heart_

_Now that we can always be together_

_Come on come on lets go again."_

- "C'mon Let's Go" by Ritchie Valens

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**DAY ONE**

**BPOV**

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

The words were barely audible as I gaped at him, stunned silent, as he knelt by my bed. He was telling me a story that I could hardly believe… or maybe just refused to believe.

_He had just… killed someone…_

He arrived, later than usual, at the back porch that served as my room for the summer, carrying a large bag on his back and other things in his hands.

He was rambling, not making sense, repeating that he needed to get the fuck out of town without really giving me any details as to what happened. How can you waltz into a store, try to steal cigarettes, then shoot someone and leave? It was too crazy.

I needed a fucking explanation and quick…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I loved the kid, needed him as much as breathing. He got me, and I got him in a way that no one else could.

We had begun dating before I finished my junior year of high school, but I'd heard about him long before that.

Lauren Mallory's pig squeal of a voice could be heard from across the lunch room going on and on about Edward Cullen.

"He's so fine but wicked." She'd end such comments with a giggle that made me cringe.

I had seen him around Lincoln from time to time, walking without looking at anyone, a cigarette dangling from his lips. I had never seen him up close, though, until the day I went into the service station near my house to buy candy for myself and smokes for my father. As I rounded the corner to grab the packs of _Pall Mall's_, our eyes met and…

Fuck…he was beautiful.

Green eyes, the color of emerald, pierced mine, and I blushed.

I fucking blushed. I never blushed.

Like I said, he never looked at anyone, but he devoured me with those eyes…and didn't stop. I even felt his gaze still on me after he left me at my front door that night.

Although my father was furious that I was late with the smokes, Edward had left a permanent mark on me, and nothing could disrupt the state of euphoria he left me in.

We were inseparable from that day on. I only wished our relationship could have been simpler.

My parents, especially my father, hated him. They only saw what he had done…or not done, rather.

He hadn't finished school, he never held a job, and he was not exactly what you would call "gentlemanly".

They failed to remember, though, that his asshole father had shot his mother, then himself, without even a second thought as to how that would affect their son's life.

_Fucker…_

Edward never talked about it, but I knew he was still hurt and confused by the whole thing. It had left him scarred.

They also failed to realize just how much Edward loved me, and that he would do anything for me.

People saw him as crude, hateful, and depressed. A kid that society should just give up on, but I knew they were wrong. I saw him when he smiled and laughed…and loved. He was good at loving me, to the point that it was almost overwhelming, and I'd forget to breathe.

He was too much, but I couldn't get enough.

I tried my best to play nice with my parents' rules, but sometimes we'd slip up, unable to help ourselves. Like that day, when he came to my school, and we made love against the tree. I should've gone back to class. I should have known better than to think the school wouldn't phone my house.

But they did, and I was in deep shit.

I managed to sway my father, though, and led him to believe that Edward had merely found me walking around after I had left class because I was feeling sick.

His misconception that I was innocent made it all too easy.

I always did my chores when I got home from school and helped Mama with dinner, a smile that caused my cheeks to ache firmly planted on my lips the entire time. Homework was finished quickly, and then I retreated to my room where I waited for him… and waited… and waited.

At first, I thought he wasn't coming, and I fought the angry tears that threatened to fall as I laid in bed with my face pressed into the pillow. Through the screen windows, the bright moonlight shone down on me, as if the night was mocking me in my sadness.

Then, suddenly, he was there, coming through the back door quickly in a panic, his bronze hair glistening with sweat in the faint light.

I sat upright immediately, jolted by his abrupt entrance, and took notice that he was out of breath and seemed dazed, even in his hurried state. His expression was blank.

He began to speak as soon as he saw me, rushing to my side and kneeling by the bed. I merely listened, remaining still and composed while my mind began to race, only understanding his ramblings in snatches.

"Bella, I just killed a man… I don't know what happened… I tried to get smokes… he had a gun… I shot him… I gotta get the fuck out of here."

I couldn't form any words as he continued to give a broken account of what took place. My mind struggled to grasp what was happening and was wracked with questions that I was scared to hear the answers to. I needed to know though.

After a moment, I finally heard myself utter…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I wasn't fucking thinking. I just… got angry and…" He trailed off and looked at the floor, clearly having no real explanation. Then he lifted his eyes and said, "Fuck, Bella, _we_ gotta get out of here."

Silence…

_We?_

Shock, elation, panic, an almost paralyzing fear flooding me all at once. My eyes widened.

He wanted me to go with him…

I wanted to go with him…

But how could I go with him?

Hell, he'd just killed someone!

_Fuck…_

"Did you hear me, Bella? We've got to leave town. Please… I need you to come with me."

I let out a harsh breath as my eyes shifted frantically around the room, like the answer would suddenly appear somewhere in the darkness.

"I… I don't know what to say, Edward. Fuck, you want me to leave? I can't… You expect me to just walk away from my life, my family? This is insane."

"I know. I know. I'm so fucking sorry, Bella. I need you though. I need you with me. I can't… can't leave without you, and I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I just got so angry when he…" His eyes suddenly went wide and he thrust a hand through his hair roughly, as though he had been hit with an epiphany. "Fuck, I'm turning into my father."

My expression turned hard at his words.

His father, the prick… the murderer… the monster…

Something my Edward would never be.

It angered me that he would make such a fucked-up comparison that couldn't be any more wrong.

I shifted on the bed, tucking my legs beneath me and leaning forward so that my face were level with his. My shock and confusion gave way to desperation. Desperation for him to see the truth and rid himself of that God-awful thought.

I looked at him, my eyes intense while I only saw despair in his.

"Shit on that, Edward. Shit on that; you're not your dad. You never will be. I know you'd never hurt me. I know that you love me. I trust you with my whole heart." He tried to look down then, sadness still clear in his expression, but I refused to let him and placed my hand gently under his chin to bring his eyes back to me. "And… I'll go with you. Okay? I'll go. I can't be away from you either, kid. You know that."

His green eyes suddenly glistened in the faint light as moisture began to build in them. But one corner of his mouth perked up, and a hint of relief became evident on his face.

"Oh, thank fucking God," he uttered quickly and leaned in to plant a firm kiss on my lips.

I kissed him back deeply, solidifying my decision as I pressed my mouth to his and closed my eyes tightly.

I was regretting the choice already. Regretting the pain it would cause my family. Regretting the way it would more than likely destroy my life.

But I couldn't refuse him. Like I said, I loved the kid and needed him as much as breathing.

As I changed into jeans and a T-shirt and packed my things in a small red suitcase, I stifled the cries that burned my throat, aching to be let loose. I couldn't help but look around that porch, spying the various items that I knew I'd miss forever. The blue Schwinn bicycle my dad was going to fix up for me. My mother's sewing supplies that sat in a wicker basket on the floor.

When I felt a single tear escape down my cheek, I shook my head and looked away, focusing on the task at hand and shoving more clothes into the suitcase.

Edward was pacing the room and had fallen quiet, lost in thought, a vertical line etched in his forehead.

"What do we do now, Edward?" I asked shakily as I snapped the suitcase closed.

He stopped moving and after a moment, came towards me, his expression still pensive but also sympathetic.

Gently, he placed his hands on each side of my face and pressed his forehead to mine. "We need a car, money, more food. I know where we can find all of it. I just need you to trust me."

I nodded into his hands, taking a deep breath and resolving myself to follow through with whatever had to be done.

His green eyes bore more intently into mine, then he added, "…And I need you to help me."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As much as I tried, I couldn't stop the tears from falling as we walked away from my home that night. The light snoring coming from my father, that had always annoyed me so much, would serve as the last sound I ever heard from my family. Any attempt to ignore it was useless until it ultimately faded away in the distance, allowing me to finally dry my eyes and breathe steadily again.

It was well after midnight. The moon hung directly above us and lit our way as we treaded along the grass and weeds.

I knew whose house we were going to. Edward didn't even have to say his name. As we approached, I saw a dim light coming from one of the front windows of the small house, and I knew he was awake.

I had heard plenty about Aro Volturi. I had heard so much that I'd grown to almost hate him.

As Edward grew up, Aro Volturi had a habit of slapping him around for the dumbest shit imaginable. It was as though he found it amusing or was trying to make some sort of sport out of it.

I knew that he never wanted Edward, that he only felt obligated to keep him alive and didn't care that he damaged him from time to time with fists or harsh words.

In short, I had no problem stealing from that motherfucker.

We made it to the front porch, and I felt Edward's hand snatch mine and give it a gentle squeeze. We both kept looking straight ahead.

"Just trust me and do what I say. I love you, Little Devil."

"I trust you, and I love you, too."

With that, he reached into the front of his jeans with his other hand and pulled out a pistol, cocked it, and held it up, parallel with his shoulder.

I could only watch, my heart thumping loudly in my ears, a wave of nerves rushing through me as I studied his quick movements with the gun.

_Somebody is going to die…_

It was inevitable, but to even acknowledge it as fact made me fucking sick.

Then the moment was upon me, and we stepped to the door. Edward pushed it open roughly, forcing his way in as I followed behind.

Aro Volturi sat in a brown arm chair. His shirt was off, and he was lazily puffing on a cigar as Johnny Cash's voice was coming from a small radio.

He glanced up at our sudden entrance, surprise crossing his expression for only a split second before he returned to a relaxed state, apparently unfazed by the gun in Edward's hand.

"Miss me?" Edward asked dryly.

"What do you want, boy?" Aro responded in a heavy accent, emotionless.

"I'm leaving town, and I'm needing a few things. You're gonna give them to me." The gun twitched in his hand.

Aro chuckled. "What you gonna do with that, Edward? Shoot me if I say no? You don't have it in you."

Edward took a step forward. "Care to make a wager on that, fucker?" His hand sprang forward, and suddenly the gun was aimed directly at Aro's chest, a mere three feet away. But he neither flinched nor even squinted his eyes. His entire being was calm.

I, on the other hand, was frozen, watching in stunned horror. My breath was caught in my lungs, and all I could hear was my racing pulse hammering in my ears.

Edward was going to kill again.

"No," I tried to say, but no sound came when my lips formed the word.

Aro just chuckled again. "Put it away, boy. You won't do shit. You don't have the balls." Finally, he took notice of me standing by the door and glanced in my direction. "And I'm sure that pretty, little thing right there would agree with me."

Heat suddenly rushed to my face.

"…_pretty, little thing…"_

The words plagued me immediately, causing me to grow increasingly angry with each second as the insult to Edward and demeaning reference to me echoed in my mind again and again.

I took a slight step away from the door and stood straighter, my expression less fearful and more stern.

"Fuck you, Aro," Edward said. "And don't even fucking say a word about her!"

"Shoot me then. Go on and do it. Or are you still weak just as you've always been?"

His tone and demeanor remained calm and unmoved. He clearly felt no sense of threat even as Edward's steady hand pointed a gun directly at his chest.

Edward's jaw tightened, and he took in a deep breath. "Aro, I'm gonna shoot you dead. Then I'm going to take your car, your money, any fucking thing I need." He leaned forward, moving the gun closer. "You think I'm weak? Watch this."

I knew it was coming, but the blast of the shot still caused a scream to propel from my mouth, and I stumbled back. My hands flew to my ears as the thunderous noise reverberated throughout the living room. My eyes refused to look, and I turned away, terrified of what I knew I'd see.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Bella? Bella?" I heard him whisper. His voice sounded as if it was coming from within a tunnel, hazy and muffled.

Then I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I recoiled, still lost in the madness that had just taken place.

"Bella, you're okay. We're okay. C'mon, we have to leave. And I need your help."

* * *

**Please Please leave me some love in the form of a review! :D Let me read your thoughts on this! I'll answer any questions you might have for me! Thanks for reading! Love ya's! - Andy**


	5. Love Is Strange

**A/N: I'm Back! And I'm sorry for being so sucky! lol :) I finally finished this chapter and it was a damn odyssey (sp?), to say the least. But I really really hope you like this chapter, and I'm so excited to share another one with you! You've been so patient with me and I thank you so much for sticking with me! PLEASE review so I can know who all is still reading! It'd really mean a lot to me! *hugs***

**Thanks to my beta, AydenMorgen, and all those who help me with this story! I love you all! **

**There's a Twilighted thread for this story - Go play! :D The link is on my profile!**

**Enjoy!**

Dislcaimer: Don't own Twilight... as usual.

* * *

"_Love, love is strange…_

_Lot of people take it for a game._

_Once you get it…_

_You'll never wanna quit (no, no)._

_After you've had it (yeah, yeah)…_

_You're in an awful fix."_

- "Love Is Strange" by Mickey & Sylvia

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**BPOV**

The shock eventually wore away and was replaced by adrenaline that coursed through me as fast as a freight train.

It was adrenaline intertwined with fear… a combination that made me move around that house like a fucking bat out of Hell.

I did as Edward asked, knowing we needed to get out of there, and stood to head the kitchen to collect anything that could be useful to us.

As I shuffled my way out of the living room, I was careful to keep my eyes away from the dead body sitting in the brown chair.

"_Don't look, don't look, don't…" _I repeated to myself mutely as I hurried out of room.

Even when I reached the kitchen, the lifeless and slumped form was easily visible if I allowed myself to glance in that direction.

He was a blur in the corner of my eye, but I could see the deep red that covered Aro Volturi's chest. It would have been sickening had I given it even a moment to register in my consciousness.

I knew, however, that dwelling on the deadly altercation that had just happened was something I couldn't do, wouldn't do. So, I entered a robotic state, moving without thinking. I focused on the task of throwing food in paper bags and refusing to lose my composure.

Twenty minutes after the fatal shot tore a hole through Aro's chest, Edward, with his trusty cigarette dangling from his lips, had located fifty dollars that was stashed in a roll-top desk. I had gathered canned food, bread, and a half-empty jar of peanut butter, and we were gone. We headed into the night… without a clue as to where the fuck we were going.

The only way we were able to judge the time was by looking at the position of the moon.

"I bet it's about two in the morning," Edward said passively as he glanced up at the sky in the midst of our mad rush to load Aro's 1950 Dodge Sedan.

"By morning, they'll know…" he added, trailing off.

Although he didn't offer who "they" were or what they would know, I assumed he meant that the gas station attendant's body would be stumbled upon or my parents would see that I had taken off… or both.

It was doubtful to me that anyone would instantly connect the two finds, but regardless, it was wise that we get as far away from Lincoln as possible and quickly.

Our paranoia and general naivety about the insane predicament we were in had us looking over our shoulders every few minutes, expecting to see the lights of a police car pierce the surrounding darkness any moment.

Once the car was loaded with our meager supplies, we headed for the highway, relief washing over both of us as we drove away from the bloody scene of Aro's house.

As Edward drove and fired up a Lucky, a calm settled in the car and neither of us spoke. I turned on the radio and leaned against him, pressing my body to his as he wound an arm around my shoulder and stroked my skin with his fingertips.

"_Why does the rain fall from up above? / Why do fools fall in love?" _Frankie Lymon sang on the radio.

Not much time passed as we sat there, shifting our bodies closer as he puffed on his smoke and kept his eyes fixed on the road, but it felt like hours.

I nuzzled into his chest while his hand went from my hair to my shoulder, down my arm and back up again. My eyes fell closed when his lips brushed my forehead and his breath stirred my hair. I inhaled him, relishing in the love that flowed between us in the middle of so much chaos.

Moments of sheer tenderness were rare between us back then. Usually, passion consumed us from the moment we came into contact. But on this night, we needed each other's touch, and any words would've been useless and utterly inadequate.

We no longer had the luxury of enjoying a simple yet crazy and fun relationship. Things had changed. Now, we depended on each other, which was ironic considering that he was now also the reason my life was a twisted mess.

"_Why does my heart skip this crazy beat? / For I know, it will reach defeat. / Tell me why, tell me why?"_

We were faced with a seemingly hopeless situation that left us baffled, stilled with panic and confusion. He had caused it, and I was willingly sharing it.

Being so close to each other that we could feel one another's heartbeat was the only thing that provided any tranquility when nothing else made sense.

We existed in that quiet happiness during that short drive, forgetting everything else, and just exchanging gentle touches and chaste kisses as I leaned into him.

"_Why do fools fall in love?" _Frankie Lymon asked again as the song ended.

"Hey." His soft voice suddenly broke the silence between us and he clicked off the radio. "I want you to make me a promise."

Without hesitation, I answered, "Anything."

He sighed. "I want you to lie. What I mean is, if we're caught, I want you to say that you're with me because I'm forcing you to be."

Shocked, I pulled back and looked at him, my expression blank.

Of all the things I expected him to ask of me, that was certainly not fucking it.

_He wants me to _what_!_

"You mean… like you kidnapped me?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded then flung his used cigarette out the window. "Yeah, or that I'm holding you hostage or some shit. If they find us, just run over to them and say that I forced you to come with me."

I scoffed at him and creased my brow. "That's ridiculous, kid. I'd never tell the cops that. Besides, they'd be complete dumb asses if they believed me."

His jaw tensed at my words and his expression darkened. I expected an argument from him, but instead, he turned to the window for moment before looking straight ahead again. He knew I was right.

"I'm not gonna let you take the fall with me," he said quietly but matter-of-factly.

"You're not gonna _let_ me?" I asked, slightly amused at the suggestion that he somehow controlled my actions.

His gaze was still fixed on the road as his hand stayed pressed to my shoulder. "I fucking love you, Bella. I want you to still have a chance to put this all behind you and start over. You don't deserve to go down with me."

I knew he was asking out of love, but even then, what he was asking for was my betrayal. For me to pledge my love to him then shatter it to save myself while he was hauled off for murder as well as my "kidnapping."

That would not happen. Fuck, no.

"Edward," I began as I pressed my body to his again, "I want to be here, with you. And I'm not gonna turn my back on you, no matter what. Sure, this is a really fucked up situation, and I can't believe we've done what we just did… but staying with you is my choice. And I refuse to lie about you, even to save myself. We need to get that straight right now."

"Fuck…" he whispered then nodded reluctantly. He sighed, and his fingertips glided gently across the skin of my shoulder.

I gave a small smile and buried my face into his chest. "And you know there isn't another kid in the world I have more fun with," I added with a giggle.

He chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You're really fucking something, Little Devil."

Suddenly I heard a loud pop, and then the car jolted violently to the right, nearly swerving into the ditch.

"Shit!" Edward yelled through gritted teeth as he grasped the steering wheel tightly and yanked us back onto the road.

I sat upright, eyes wide. "What just happened?"

"We blew a damn tire," he answered quickly.

The car swayed as Edward fought to steady it. He slowly removed his foot from the gas pedal, and I felt a twinge of relief as we began to decrease in speed.

"Oh, hell," I said. "What do we do now?"

"Just let me stop the fucking car and I'll figure it out," he spat in frustration.

He pulled to the side of the road, cutting off the engine, and immediately stepped out into the darkness. A moment later, I heard the trunk open, followed by a beat of silence, then slam shut. His silhouette became visible against the moonlight as he walked toward the middle of the highway, and his hands were in his hair. I could faintly hear profanities pouring from his lips.

We were stuck there, most likely no more than twenty or thirty miles from Lincoln. We hadn't gotten very fucking far at all.

I stayed in my seat, allowing him time to think and release whatever rage he needed to. I figured our only option at that point was to walk as far as we could… or steal another car. But this road was desolate in the middle of the night. Plus, I was terrified that stealing another car would also mean someone else would have to die.

I was at a loss… just as he was, I'm sure.

He paced for a moment longer, one hand still in his hair and the other on his hip, before coming back to the car and climbing into the driver's seat again.

"I need a smoke," he whispered as he pulled one from the pack in his pocket.

He lit it and looked over at me, his expression soft now.

"This is what we're gonna do. We're gonna sleep in the car tonight; no one will drive by this late, and I'm fucking exhausted. So are you, I'm guessing." I nodded in agreement, and he added, "We'll wake up at dawn."

"Then what?" I asked.

"We wait for a car."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

We made love in the car that night. We both craved physical closeness as well as something to keep our minds off of the twistedness that had happened over the past few hours.

He laid on top of me in the backseat, his hands clinging to my shoulders, as he grunted and thrust his hips faster and faster, burying himself inside me deeper each time.

The intense passion that was usually present during our love-making was still there, but even through his frenzied movements, I felt an unfamiliar sense of tenderness and slight restraint. His eyes locked with mine and we held an intense gaze the entire time… something we rarely did.

"I love you. I love you so much. I always will," he would say then kiss my lips firmly.

Our naked bodies, coated with sweat, moved together fervently. Heavy breaths and loud moans filled the small confines of the car until we finally collapsed in exhaustion, tangling our limbs as we held each other.

We didn't bother to get dressed. He moved off of me then we turned on our sides, our arms still tightly wrapped around each other.

As I looked into Edward's emerald eyes, one corner of my mouth turned up in amusement. I couldn't believe where we were, or why we were there. We were so stupid. But I knew I'd do anything, and had done some pretty crazy shit by then, for him.

"_Why do fools _fucking_ fall in love?"_

I wondered that myself. Without another word, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Damnit, Bella, we slept in," I heard him say, and my eyes flew open.

I was instantly awake and began to sit up, feeling a stiffness in my neck as I did so.

"What time do you think it is?" I asked as I massaged the ache in my neck.

He was sitting next to me, looking up at the sky through the window. "I don't know. Ten o'clock, maybe." He gathered up his jeans from the floorboard and pulled them on. "Get your clothes on, Little Devil. We need to look for a car."

Anxiousness hit me immediately.

"_We need to look for a car." _Such a simple statement but it, potentially, implied so much.

As I quickly dressed into my jeans, T-shirt and black flats, I prayed it would be simple.

Flash a gun, give the owner a scare, tell them to get out, and the car is ours.

_Yes, that's it… easy as pie._

I took a deep breath and followed Edward as he stepped out of the car. We stood side by side on the shoulder of the highway, my hand instinctively grasping the front of his white shirt.

He could sense my anxiety, which I had done a poor job at concealing, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey," he said softly, glancing down at me, "trust me." His mouth turned up in a crooked grin, and I smiled back.

"You know I do."

Just then, I heard the rumble of an engine as a car made its way toward us. It was a simple car; a sedan, off-white, old looking.

It was slowing down as it neared us, and my heart started racing.

There were two people inside, a boy and a girl. Once they were close enough, I could see that they were our age or not much older.

_Flash a gun, give them a scare… tell them to get out… the car is ours. Flash a gun, give them a scare…_

They stopped right beside us, and the girl, who sat in the passenger's seat, rolled her window down. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail. Her red sleeveless dress matched the red of her lipstick. She eyed Edward right away and I threw her a scowl.

"Hey, you guys broke down?" the boy asked as he leaned over in his seat.

He was blonde and was dressed in a preppy style that reminded me of Pat Boone. Slacks, button down shirt, white tennis shoes.

"Yeah," Edward responded. "Blew a tire and there's no spare in the trunk."

"Well, I'm Mike, and this is my girl Jessica. Wherever you're headed, we can give you a ride if you'd like."

My heart was still thumping wildly. Something was going to happen, had to happen. I knew Edward had the gun hidden in his jeans, but he had yet to pull it on them. I looked up at him, confused.

He just gave my waist a gentle, reassuring squeeze and answered him with, "Sure. If you're offering, we'll take it."

* * *

**So, how do you think this encounter with Mike and Jessica will go? :D I'd love to know your thoughts on that! But please Please PLEASE review anyway so I can know who is still sticking with this story! I'm sorry again for the delay and would love to respond to all of you and thank you personally! I love yas!**

**- Andy**


	6. Two Faces Have I

**A/N: I feel like I always open these with an apology, but I definitely need to! LOL I'm sooooo sorry x 1000 for my delay in updating A-fucking-gain. :D RL has been majorly crappy lately. I hope you can all forgive me! AND to make it up to you, I'm giving a really cool teaser for the *next* chapter in review replies! So leave one! I'd love to share the teaser with you!**

**Thanks to my sub-beta, Miss Sherrie, for working on this! And to my pre-readers this time around, Bonnie & Andrew(yes, a fuckawesome guy who helped me mucho with Killerward. LOL)! I love y'all!**

Disclaimer: I own none of Twilight.

* * *

"_I pretend that I'm carefree_

_But what am I?_

_I pretend that I'm carefree_

_But I'm living a lie._

_Two faces have I"_

- "Two Faces Have I" by Lou Christie

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

All I could feel was our bodies sweltering in that small space. Her warm, moist shoulders under my palms. Her naked breasts against my chest.

Although we were making love in the backseat of the car, I felt as if we were suspended… weightless.

Like fucking on a cloud.

I would forever be amazed at the effect Bella had on me. The way the world was silenced when I was with her, and all the fucked up things I'd done ceased to exist. The simple thought that she loved me, in spite of me, made everything all right in an instant.

It had only been a few hours since I blew a hole through Aro Volturi's chest,

_("Put it away, boy. You won't do shit. You don't have the balls.")_

and I had yet to feel an ounce of regret. He had it coming. That cheapshit bastard had beat me so savagely that he deserved more than what I had done to him.

I only told Bella about the least of his abuse. She didn't need to know about the times Aro would lock me in the closet for a couple of days because I was "being a bother" then beat me when he'd finally let me out and see that I had pissed my pants. And I didn't tell her about the few times I had a stomach flu so intense that I could barely walk and he'd leave me in my bed to lie in a mess of my own puke until I was strong enough to clean it up myself.

As far as I was concerned, I had damn well earned the right to give him that bullet through the heart. Good fucking riddance.

None of this was in my thoughts, however, as I laid in that backseat with Bella. I gazed into her eyes the whole time as I moved my hips with hers, aching to be as close to her as I possibly could. My hand trailed the length of her body, making a path down to her thigh. I hooked my hand underneath and lifted her leg, burying my cock deeper inside of her. Each thrust became more desperate, more urgent.

I didn't want it to end but then again, I never wanted it to end. Being with her in that way, forgetting the world and all the hell in it was what kept me from losing my mind that night. Her body, the way it molded so perfectly to mine, her tight pussy, her moans ringing in my ear… it was too much. I couldn't help myself.

My dick was about to explode.

I raised up slightly and rolled my hips harder, making certain that I put pressure on her clit. My own personal rule was that my girl always had an orgasm when we fucked. It was the only way I considered myself to be "gentlemanly."

It didn't take long before she gripped my hair, and her legs tightened around my waist. I felt her come. I felt the heat. Her walls closed in around me. It brought me over the edge, and I came right with her, my forehead pressed to her neck and my eyes clenched shut.

We didn't get dressed. We barely even moved. There was no talking between us either. From the moment all of this started and I convinced her to leave her family, we seemed to communicate better through touches rather than words.

I reached up to stroke her face, which said, _"You're all I have, I can't be without you."_

She smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek, which said, _"Nothing you could do would make me love you any less."_

It was simple. She was my life. My life was hers… there was nothing else.

We fell asleep still holding each other.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Sure. If you're offering, we'll take it," I responded to the guy in the driver's seat.

I knew Bella was nervous about this ride. I couldn't deny that I was nervous too. Would I have to kill them? Would I not? I sure as shit hoped not, but I'd deal with whatever situation arose.

The prissy bitch and candy ass, named Jessica and Mike respectively, offered to take us to Seward, a town about forty miles from Lincoln. Mike blabbered on about how they had been visiting friends at the university for the night and were on their way home.

They were both nineteen, came from rich families by the looks of them, and were positively two of the most annoying fucks I'd ever met in my whole damn life.

When Mike asked for our names, I randomly blurted out "Jake and Rose" without even thinking.

"You ever been to the university there in Lincoln?" He paused for a response that I didn't give. Instead of shutting up, he continued. "The parties and dances there are a blast! Jessica and I get invited to all of them."

"Of course we get invited, Mike! We're friends with the most popular students there." Jessica said proudly with a smile.

She was virtually a clone of Lauren Mallory; there was nothing appealing about her, except for maybe a good pair of tits. Also, she had begun eye-fucking me since the moment she saw me. This was partly comical and partly infuriating.

Comical because I wouldn't fuck a girl like that if she was the last piece of ass on Earth. Infuriating because I knew her ogling was making Bella mad. And as nervous as Bella was, I knew she would bite that bitch like a snake if pushed too far.

For now we both needed to keep calm, until we were forced to act.

Although the other guns and ammunition were concealed in our bags, I still made certain to transfer our stuff to Mike's car myself rather than risk him discovering them somehow. I still had to carry a piece on me, and as we climbed into the car, I felt the pistol hidden in my jeans press against my skin.

I wanted their car, and I was sure they had money but killing them didn't seem necessary… at that point, at least.

The drive started out boring as hell. Mike, who was dressed like a square, sang to and commented on every song that played on the radio.

"Gene Vincent sounds too much like Elvis to me," he pointlessly observed. He then proceeded to belt out "Be-Bop-A-Lula" like he had written the fucking song. I rolled my eyes.

"But Gene Vincent don't look at all like Elvis, of course," he said next, another pointless observation, then continued with his singing.

_You relentless candy ass motherfucker._

"Mind if I smoke?" I asked as I reached for my pocket. My body was screaming for nicotine.

Mike stopped his poor excuse for singing long enough to say, "Not at all."

As I lit up my Lucky, Jessica reached over and turned off the radio, finally silencing Mike. At least she was good for something.

"So, where are you headed after Seward?" she asked me in a slutty, flirty tone.

I took a drag off my smoke and passed it off to Bella, who was glaring at Jessica.

"Nowhere important," I answered, without looking at her.

The smile she had been sporting faded, and she looked disappointed and slightly confused.

Mike chimed in. "Do you have family in Seward?"

"Nope," I responded.

"Friends?" he asked next.

"No."

I could see Bella crack a small grin as I took the smoke from her and brought it to my lips.

"So-" Mike began, his voice sounding a bit uneasy.

"Are you writing a book? We're just out, ya know, for the day. Same as you two," Bella said, cutting him off.

"Oh," Mike replied warily.

There was nothing more he could say. Bella had effectively ended that interrogation.

A nervous energy dominated the atmosphere from that point on. They weren't sure about us anymore, and we had no idea what the fuck was going to happen.

The gun stashed in my jeans felt like it weighed ten pounds.

In spite of the unsettling feeling between the four of us, I still sensed Jessica's eyes on me. It wasn't constant, but it was definitely noticeable and definitely fucking irritating. Eventually, I shook my head and let out a chuckle. For her to entertain the idea of me wanting her was laughable.

This chick would be on her knees, sucking me off. And on her knees is where she'd stay. I only made love to Bella.

Mike didn't seem to notice when his girl looked lustfully towards the backseat, but that didn't shock me. That guy probably couldn't find his nuts if they were dangled right in front of him.

Bella did notice, and she was fuming. Her lips were pressed together tightly, and her brown eyes were burning.

I cracked the window, tossed out my latest spent cigarette, then turned to Bella. Gently, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed my other hand on her cheek before bringing my lips to her ear.

"Little Devil," I began in a whisper, "if she were naked, laid out and ready for me, it still wouldn't turn me on as much as even a glimpse at your panties… I love _you_."

My lips remained at her ear, tenderly grazing her skin. I felt her sigh and lean into me. Her eyes fell closed as her mouth curved into a sweet smile. My gaze then reverted to Jessica, who was watching us from the corner of her eye.

_Enjoy the show, bitch._

I threw her a smirk then tilted my head to plant soft kisses along Bella's neck. I could hear her shallow breaths, and her body shuddered. Her hand that was on my thigh began to move upward.

My dick immediately took notice. I brought my hand down on top of hers, knowing this would be a very shitty time to get a hard-on.

Bella glanced down and giggled lightly. "Sorry, kid," she whispered.

I shook my head at her teasingly. "You know exactly what you do to me, and you know it happens quick."

"Uh… excuse me," Mike started, breaking us out of our bubble. Bella and I looked at him. "Sorry to bother but…" he trailed off without finishing.

"Yeah?" I said, annoyed.

"We're about ten minutes out of Seward. Is there anywhere in particular you want us to drop you at?"

I glanced at Bella, but she remained quiet, waiting for my answer. Then I glanced out my window, and that's when I saw an abandoned house up ahead.

"No place in particular. But first, could you pull over here at this house? I've gotta take a piss."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The abandoned house was slightly obscured by two aged trees that sat on each side. Broken branches, brought down by windstorms throughout the years, littered the front lawn, which was now dirt instead of grass.

The house itself was small, just a shell. The roof had collapsed at some point, and almost all the paint had chipped away, exposing rotted, gray wood underneath.

Everyone stepped out of the car. I hadn't formulated any kind of plan, but considering I really did need to pee, I figured I had at least a few minutes to go off by myself and come up with my next move.

I knew the time had come to get their car and their money. Waiting till we got to town and risking witnesses was not a fucking option. Not at all.

This shit had to happen right there.

"I'll be right back," I told Bella with a wink.

She gave me a knowing look and nodded. " 'Kay."

I approached the house alone, leaving Bella standing against the passenger rear door and Jessica and Mike at the front of the car. As I walked closer, something in the ground came into view.

It looked like a hole in the shape of a perfect rectangle. Curious, I walked faster and began to see the top of stairs.

_Hot damn…_

It was some sort of storm shelter. It was deep, probably about ten feet below ground and fucking perfect for what I had in mind.

I proceeded to walk by it, feigning disinterest, and continued to the side of the house to piss, hidden from view. I realized that I didn't have any rope, except for the long drawstring on one of the bags.

_Shit… that'll have to do. Then that's the plan. Pull the gun on 'em, tie 'em-_

"I have to say, your girlfriend's found herself quite the catch."

"Oh fuck," I yelled, completely startled. Hurriedly, I shoved my dick back in my underwear and whirled around.

Jessica was behind me, standing at the corner of the house, a decent but still uncomfortable distance away from me.

I stared at her for a second, incredulous. "What the hell are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Just taking a walk, hoping I'd find you," she said in that same flirty tone with that same stupid smile on her face. I had to admit, the girl had balls.

"Well, I'd lose me if I were you. My girl doesn't play nice and neither do I," I said vacantly as I buckled my pants and belt, pulling my shirt down quickly to keep the gun hidden, then walked away. I had had enough of this bitch.

Bella was already coming towards me. "What the fuck was that about?" she asked angrily, her eyes on Jessica.

I just grabbed her hand and turned her around to walk back to the car with me.

Mike was still standing by the hood and, as usual, seemed oblivious. He was watching us approach him, having no idea what had just happened and probably wondering why the hell we looked so pissed off. Jessica raced by us and got to him first. He glanced at her for a moment, like he was trying to figure shit out, then looked at us again.

"You need to keep a better eye on your girl or at least keep her the fuck away from me," I said intently.

A hard line set in his forehead. "What the hell are you talking about?" he managed through his confusion.

Jessica interjected quickly. "Nothing, Mike. He's just misunderstanding something, is all. I was just walking around."

"Bullshit!" Bella snapped. "I think you need to go play with your boyfriend's twig and berries and leave my guy alone."

Jessica gaped at her. A grin I couldn't hold back played on my lips for a moment before I firmed my expression again.

"Hey, hey, there's no reason to blow your top," Mike told Bella.

"Don't you tell my girlfriend what to do, candy ass," I warned, my tone even but threatening.

He put his hands up. "Okay. Look, the ride's over. You people give me the creeps. Town's not too far from here. I'm sure someone else will come along." He kept his eyes on us but backed away and reached for Jessica's hand. "Come on, Jess."

They turned and started to move, but I only had to take three quick steps and the gun I pulled from behind my belt was at Mike's head.

They both froze. Jessica's features contorted with horror instantly as Mike stood stunned.

"Now don't fuck around with me. I just want your car and whatever money you're carrying, got it?"

I could see his body trembling. "M-My wallet's in my back pocket, a-a-and the keys are in the car. Just take it, just take the damn car." His voice was mangled, shaky.

I glanced at Bella. "Get his wallet."

She obeyed and grabbed it from his pants quickly.

"Please…" I heard Jessica say in a tiny voice. The confident, stuck-up broad was gone and was replaced with the cowering, wide-eyed, shaking girl in front of me.

"What about you?" I asked her. "You got any money for me?"

She nodded and lowered her head, tears coming to her eyes. "My purse is in the car."

I smirked at her. "Good girl."

"Can you just go now? L-Leave us be?" Mike managed to say.

I kept the pistol in position, close to his temple. "Well, I gotta give myself a head start, don't I?" I looked at Bella again. "Get in the trunk. Pull the drawstring from my bag."

"Alright," she answered and went to the car. She appeared strong, not shaken at all this time.

Mike and Jessica glanced between Bella and me wildly.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing that'll kill you," I assured him.

Jessica sobbed quietly while Mike stayed silent, breathing rapidly and trembling. Bella came up next to me, holding the drawstring and a slightly frayed piece of thin rope that must have been in the trunk also. I nodded at her approvingly. She held them out to me, but I didn't take them.

Instead, I addressed them again. "Walk toward the house, slowly and hold hands." I didn't want either of them to try to run before I could see it coming.

They wouldn't get far, of course, but fuck it; I didn't want this to get messy. Mike took Jessica's hand, interlacing their fingers.

Tentatively, he said, "Just please d-don't hurt us."

I cocked the hammer, and they jumped at the sound. "Do whatever the fuck I say, and I won't have to draw any blood… Move."

They began to walk, Mike pulling Jessica along, a pained expression on his face.

I followed closely with Bella behind me holding the rope and drawstring. Jessica's crying grew louder as she leaned on Mike for support. I couldn't blame her, but it was still annoying and I just wanted her to shut the hell up.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I was ready for this to be over, and I knew Bella must have been feeling the same. They got closer to the hole, and I took a deep breath to ease the constriction in my chest.

_Here we go…_

When they were a foot away from the storm shelter, I stopped them.

"Get down there," I ordered.

Mike looked back at me unbelievingly, his eyes wide.

"But-" he began to argue.

"Don't, fucker. Just go!"

His focus shifted to the gun being held inches from his face, and he gave in. He couldn't do shit, except get himself and his girl killed.

Jessica didn't move when he pulled her forward. "Mike… no," she uttered in a strangled voice.

"We have to," he answered sadly.

She reluctantly started down the hole with him. Bella remained at my side as I followed them. She still seemed stoic, like she was merely going through the motions with no thought at all. There was no time to check on her well-being, though.

We were almost fucking out of there. Everything else could be dealt with later.

The walk down the stairs was longer I had imagine it would be… or maybe it just seemed that way because I was so damn anxious. We were surrounded by darkness on each side when we finally reached the bottom. There was nothing down there, the floor was dirt, and it smelled like rat piss.

"What now?" I heard Bella ask quietly from my right.

I looked at her, a bit surprised. It was only the second thing she had said since I pulled the gun out, but she sounded determined.

_Fuck, she's getting used to this, _I thought dismally.

"Tie their hands and feet together… tight, while I hold the gun on 'em," I told her then turned back to Mike and Jessica. "You two, lie down, backs to each other's."

Neither of them put up a fight this time. They had give up completely, understanding that it was wiser to just obey and not refuse.

Slowly, they laid down and turned away from each other. Eye make-up ran down Jessica's tear streaked face.

Five minutes later it was done. Bella and I emerged somberly into the sunlight again after leaving the two of them with a final warning.

"_I can always come back. So I suggest you keep your asses in this hole until you're sure we're long gone."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After we climbed in the car, I threw the gun into the glove compartment, pulled Bella to me, and sped off.

"You think they'll be able to get out of there?" she asked as she pressed her body against my chest.

"Fuck if I know." I could tell by her tone that she didn't want them to die down there, so I added, "Probably. Eventually." I pulled a smoke out of the pack but paused before lighting it. "Are you okay?"

She stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging and lightheartedly saying, "Sure, kid. It's done, over with. And I'm with you, so of course I'm okay."

She could have been lying for all I knew, but her boldness astounded me so goddamn much that I had to laugh.

"Un-fucking-believable," I said as I tilted my head to give her a chaste kiss.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We've got some money. We'll stop in Seward, get some gas, and maybe find some place to rest." I fired up my cigarette and took in a soothing, heavy drag.

"I love you, Edward."

The way she said it took me by surprise. It was serious, emotional. I glanced down at her and saw a pensive expression on her face, like she was suddenly unsure.

My heart dropped to my knees. "Hey," I began, pulling her closer, "we'll be alright, Bella. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Not one fucking thing. We'll get away from all this, and it'll just be you and me."

She smiled up at me. It was a sincere, blissful smile. "I know."

And with that, we came up on the town of Seward, in no way anticipating the shit storm that awaited us there.

* * *

**So here comes more drama! lol What do you think they'll run into? Or better said, WHO? ;) Leave me a review if you want the teaser, loves! I'm excited for you to read it!**

**- Andy**

**Aaaaand, GO, REVIEW! :D **


	7. Problems

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's you another chapter! Hope it's worth another long wait! lol :) As usual, I thank you soooo much for continuing to read this fic. It means a lot that so many have stuck by me. Leave me a review to say hello or express your thoughts! Thanks to my fab beta, AydenMorgan. And Tilly Whitlock for pre-reading! *hugs***

**Just as a recap: The last chapter was the stealing of Mike and Jessica's car, which happened the morning of Sept. 10 (Day 2), the morning after the gas station attendant and Aro were shot. So Day 1 was Sept. 9, and now we're still on to Day 2. Just wanted to clear that up. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Problems, Problems, Problems_

_They're all account of my lovin' you like I do._

_Problems, Problems, Problems_

_They won't be solved until I'm sure of you._

_You can solve my problems with a love that's true."_

- "Problems" by The Everly Brothers

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

From the _Lincoln News_, September 11, 1957:

_Yesterday morning, a young man identified as Riley Biers was found shot and killed at his place of employment, the Crest Service Station. The twenty-one-year-old man was shot in the head, and a gun was lying close by. No money was missing from the register, and there is no sign of a struggle before the shooting, leaving police still looking for a reason as to why Biers was killed. _

_Biers' mother and father became concerned when he failed to come home after work the night before. They then proceeded to drive to the Crest Service Station where they found him lying dead behind the counter and called police. At this time, police say they have no suspect and no known witnesses._

Also from the _Lincoln News_, September 11, 1957:

_Charlie and Renee Swan are asking for the community to be on the look-out for their seventeen-year-old daughter, Isabella Marie Swan. According to the teen's parents, Isabella was not in her bed yesterday morning when her mother went to wake her for school. Police say this appears to be a runaway since a suitcase and clothing, along with her toothbrush, are missing. Her parents disagree and are searching for her throughout the town. She has been missing for about 24 hours now, as of now. Isabella is 5'4", has long brown hair, and brown eyes. Please contact the Lincoln Police Department if there are any sightings of this girl._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**September 10, 1957 - After the theft of Mike and Jessica's car - Day 2**

**EPOV**

By the time we got to Seward I was once again scared shitless. I kept seeing red… the red of Jessica's dress.

And I kept heard that damn song that Mike tried to sing…

"_Be-bop-a-lu-bob, she's my baby…"_

I'd glance out the car window down a street and see her, that flirty fucking grin, fingers waving. I'd pass a service station, and all the cars parked there seemed to be blaring that same song. Mike's laughter echoed in my mind along with it.

I rubbed at my eyes ferociously.

_They're not here! Get some goddamn control of yourself!_

"Get the fuck outta my head," I spat under my breath.

"What?" Bella asked curiously.

I brought my hand back to the wheel. "We can't stay here, Bella. We need to get gas and get the hell out of town. This piece of shit car will need to go soon too."

"Good plan," she agreed and patted my arm. "They may not be here, but people they know sure as hell are."

I looked at her. Her saying this made me wonder if she had been imagining them too.

"And this place kinda stinks like horse shit," she added.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

We stopped at the service station closest to the edge of town, got two dollars in gas and some Lucky Strikes, then sped the hell off.

We drove for an hour. An hour that seemed longer than an hour. An hour I didn't want to end. It was quiet and… just plain fun. Mike and Jessica ceased to exist during that hour.

It was full of sharing smokes, light kisses on the hand, me teasing her about her awful fucking singing voice. She'd never listen and would just keep on singing.

"You're killing me, Little Devil," I said, laughing.

"I wouldn't hurt anything, not even a fly," she replied with a mischievous smile.

"Not true." I grabbed her hand and placed it on my crotch. "This aches for you constantly."

"Damn straight it does." She gave a firm nod.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon by this time. The sun was high, and it was fucking hot. Paranoia began to creep its way back in as I realized we were getting closer to the time that we'd need to ditch the old car. We just needed a spot… a perfect spot.

There was nothing for miles, not a house or a barn. There wasn't even a big fucking tree to hide it behind. My panic began to grow worse when I finally spotted something glistening in the distance.

_A mirage?_

No.

I squinted. It must have been about three football fields away, but it appeared to be a lake. It was off the highway and partially obscured by a cluster of trees.

If it was deep enough…

"…it might work."

"What might work?" Bella asked, confused.

Still looking at the lake in the distance, I pointed and said, "See that?"

"That pond?"

I chuckled. "It's a lake, Little Devil; too damn big to be a pond. And yes, that. It's perfect. We'll roll this car right into it… if it's deep enough, of course."

As we got closer, I noticed a house beyond the lake. A big fucking mansion.

"Do you think anyone will see us?" she asked, obviously referring to the huge house.

"Nah. That house is far enough away. I think it'll be alright. We just have to be fast."

The road to the lake was winding and had clearly not been used since God knows when. Weeds had almost overtaken it, but they helped to conceal us even more.

Getting rid of the car was easy enough; pull up to the edge, turn off the car, engage the parking break, put it in "neutral", get out, release the parking break, and give it a push.

We watched as it sat there for a while, going through a repetitive cycle of sinking, bobbing, and flooding. Eventually, it went down, and we both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now fucking what, kid?" Bella said, running her hands through her hair roughly. "We walk?"

"Well, yeah. What else are we gonna do?" I answered and turned to reach for our bags which we had laid on the ground behind us.

"In this heat?" she asked, almost as if in shock.

I spun around to look at her. "What are you talking about, Bella? Do you see another way out of here? 'Cause I sure as hell don't."

"We should've found another damn car first, before we dumped this one. That way we wouldn't have to-"

"Look," I began sternly, cutting her off, "you can have the last word. Just make it quick. We need to get back to the highway and bum a ride."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. As she reached down to pick up her suitcase, she froze suddenly, and her eyes were trained on something behind me.

I stared at her in bewilderment. "What the fuck are you-"

"Is that a car over there?" She asked, pointing behind me.

I turned, and after a hard look, I could see that it wasn't _just_ a car. It was a black Packard… sitting in front of the lavish, three story mansion over a hundred yards away.

I couldn't help but was a car that I not only needed, but wanted. Powerful, shiny, new. Fucking beautiful.

"_Keep in mind, the _only_ sight more grand in this world than a new car is pussy, my friend,"_ I recalled Aro saying to me once when I was fourteen.

"We're taking it," I told Bella as I kept my eyes on the Packard. Without a thought, I pulled the pistol from behind my belt.

I didn't give her a chance to respond before I started walking to the house, leaving our bags there until we came back for them.

I was going to get the damn keys. I was going to get that damn car. My grip on the gun tightened.

Once again, my heart was beating wildly, but this time I felt more exhilaration than nerves.

It was so fucked up.

Bella, who was breathing tiredly beside me, managed to keep up with my quick pace.

"This'll be quick, babe. Promise. We'll just get it and take the fuck off," I said.

She scoffed. "Shit, Edward, who knows what the hell will happen."

She was right. Promising anything was pointless. I simply nodded in response.

My steps were full of determination as I neared the front door, but inwardly I was praying that whoever opened it would give up the car with little hassle.

I knew the house was white, massive, and reminded me of the rich pricks' houses I used to collect garbage from, but its other features failed to register at that point. My mind was set on that goddamn car.

I went up some steps, stood on a wide porch, and rang the doorbell.

A loud chime sounded, and a moment later the door opened.

I could hear the deep breath Bella took as we waited for the person behind it to emerge.

A young woman, pale but attractive with strawberry blonde hair, stood before us. The simple white dress, apron, and Keds she wore made me wonder if she was a maid.

Before she could notice, I whipped the gun behind my back and put on a pleasant smile.

"Excuse me, but is that Packard out front yours?" I asked in a soft voice.

She cocked an eyebrow, her face confused but also instantly flushed. Her eyes lit up, and she shifted nervously as she looked me over. She didn't even seem to register the girl next to me.

_No fucking surprise…_

"Um, no, not mine. The Mr. and Mrs. of the house aren't here right now. It's their car," she answered with a shy smile.

"Good," I began with a nod. My hand moved quickly. The gun went from behind my back to in her face in a flash. "Then I guess you'll have no problem giving me the key, right?"

Her body became rigid, a motionless figure. The color drained from her pretty face, and her eyes went as wide as saucers. She gritted her teeth.

"Uck-" her throat croacked incoherently.

"Just the key, that's it. Then we're gone."

Bella placed her hand on the small of my back.

The blonde's head starting shaking, as if saying "no". The movement was fast, almost erratic.

"I-I don't have a key," she finally said. "They h-have it with them."

I pushed the gun closer to her face.

She turned away and cried, "No, God, no! I swear! They have it… o-on vacation… with them. I don't have a key, I swear!"

My hand relaxed somewhat, and I looked at Bella. Her expression was somber, but she nodded lightly. We believed the girl.

No rich pricks in their right minds would leave the key to their brand new Packard with the fucking maid.

I lowered the gun, keeping a good grip on it just in case. The girl was still cowering, her panicked eyes fixed on the floor.

"Alright. I believe you, Miss…" I trailed off, questioningly.

Her frail voice meekly answered with, "Tanya."

"Miss Tanya. Do you know when your boss will be back?" I asked firmly.

She peeked a fearful glance at me. "Two days, maybe three."

Bella nudged me. "Let's just get the fuck out of here, kid. We'll walk," she urged.

I looked down at her, searching her face. I saw fear there. And she was right. She was so damn right. Her words were logic.

Why the hell would I consider waiting for the owners? Logic told me to get as far away from that house as possible. Why not forget about that perfect car and just move on? Logic was screaming at me to grab Bella's hand and run back to the road before I got myself in too deep here.

_Shit on logic…_

"Please," Tanya began, "I don't know your names, and I've barely seen you. I don't have any family around here, so… so no one will come to visit. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul you were here, I swear. If you'd please, please j-just go. Please?" She kept her head turned and pointed to the floor as she spoke.

"I still believe you, Tanya, that you don't have a key and that you won't tell anyone. But I think we'll wait," I said with a slight smirk.

I looked at my surroundings. A massive entry hall leading to a winding staircase, rooms on each side with cherry wood walls, beautiful furniture, shiny floors, fireplaces… a fucking castle.

"Edward," Bella said disapprovingly as she gripped my arm.

"Relax, Little Devil." I reached over and squeezed her hand. "She said no one'll show up. We have the place to ourselves for a few days. Then we take the car and go."

She stared at me for a moment then relented with a dismal sigh. "This is so-"

"Yeah, I know. Fucked up." I turned my attention back to Tanya. "And as long as you don't give us any trouble, we'll leave you alone. You stay out of our way, we'll stay away from you. Got it?"

Her face was sullen, completely broken, and her hands shook. "If I… if I found another key, a spare key to the car, would you leave then? I can look for one," she offered tentatively.

I nodded, still smirking at her. "Yeah, you do that. We're fucking starving, so if you find a key, we'll just eat and leave. It'll be over with."

Tanya scampered off, looking over her shoulder at us as she dashed up the stairs to the second floor.

I pulled Bella toward the kitchen when I heard Tanya open and close a door upstairs and begin to rummage around a room.

"Staying is such a bad idea. I hope she finds another key," Bella said in a dull, irritated tone.

"Don't you want to lay low for a couple days instead of having to race from town to town? And in _this _house?" I asked her playfully.

"I don't give a diddlyshit about the house. All I care about is not getting caught."

I stopped walking and turned to face her, sensing the distress in her voice. The hand that wasn't holding the gun wound around her waist, and I pressed my forehead to hers.

"We're safe here. Mike and Jessica's car is gone. The maid said no one will show up. We could keep her locked in a room just to be sure she doesn't pull anything on us, if we want to. We'll surprise the owners when they get here. Maybe just hit 'em over the head, knock 'em out, and take the keys from them. They never even have to see us."

She sighed and brought a hand up to cup my neck. "Yeah," she whispered.

"We'll get through this. We'll figure all this shit out together, okay?" I kissed the top of her head.

"Okay," she replied and smiled up at me.

"Now, for fuck's sake, let's eat something besides canned tuna."

She laughed, and together we headed inside the kitchen, straight for the refrigerator. The fact that the house even had a refrigerator excited me. I hadn't seen many, as most of the people I knew were too poor or just to cheap to buy one. As I marveled at all the pricey appliances, I placed my gun down on the stove top next to the fridge.

With my back to the doorway of the kitchen, I was unaware of anything happening until I heard Bella's alarmed voice.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

My head whipped around, and I saw Tanya coming at me, her hand raised above her head. In it, was some kind of long, black, iron tool. I saw later that it was a fireplace poker.

She was running. Her eyes were narrowed, and her jaw was clenched tightly. I reached back for my gun, but my hand fell on nothing but the cool, metal stove top. In panicked confusion, I looked down at where the gun should have been.

It was then that I heard the first shot, followed by two more. There was a scream, and I looked in front of me again. Tanya was falling to the floor. The iron object in her hand hit the floor first with a loud clank.

The commotion died before I could comprehend what the fuck had just happened, then there was deafening silence. Tanya's body was sprawled on the floor, her eyes still open, the front of her white dress now red with blood where three bullets had pierced her body. One in her upper chest, one in her stomach, and one in her left shoulder.

Bella's strangled moan broke the silence.

"Oh my fuck," she cried and sank to the floor, barely holding onto the pistol that she had grabbed off of the stove before I could.

I dropped down beside her immediately and took the gun from her hand, placing it on the floor beside me.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." I cradled her in my arms. My hands rubbed circles on her back. I kissed her cheeks, her neck, her forehead. Our bodies pressed against each other's as hard as they could.

We were stunned, overcome with shock. I had no intention of killing that girl. But Bella did what she had to do. I couldn't allow her to feel guilty about saving my life.

"She gave you no choice. You know that. It's okay," I rambled on. My mind was racing.

This changed things. We had another dead body, this time by Bella's hand. If we got caught…

_Oh, fuck if we get caught, she's in as bad as I am._

I'd lie. I'd say it was me. My ass started it all. It's my fault.

"I'm so sorry," I uttered, barely audible, and a lump formed in my throat.

"Get me out of this room, Edward," she begged, still clinging to me.

She buried her head in my neck as I picked her up and began walking, having no clue where the fuck I was going. I walked with no feeling or emotion. Upstairs seemed to be the best place to go.

I settled on the first room I saw, barely noticing the vanity and armoire I passed on my way to the massive bed. We laid down together. Her tiny body curled into a ball as I pulled off her shoes and slipped off my own. Wracked with guilt, I couldn't come up with any words of comfort.

Holding her was all I could do, even though I knew it could never erase what had just happened. I loved her more in that moment than I ever had before… and hated myself just as much.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized for the second time.

She began to shake her head. "Edward, goddamnit, I _chose_ to come with you. And I wasn't gonna let her hurt you. I just… can't believe that happened. It was so fast."

"I know. It shouldn't have happened. We should've left. I should've listened to you."

"I'll be fine, really I will. _You_ were right. There's nowhere for us to go right now. If we walk, the cops might catch up with us. We'll hide out here and wait to get the car. I don't know what to do, but that might be the best way to go about this," she said, her voice shaking.

"I don't have a fucking clue either, Bella. I wish I did. I didn't want it to be this way. But I swear to you, we'll figure this out. We'll run as long as we have to, until we're safe."

I kissed her lips firmly. My hands tangled in her hair. The swell of her breasts pressed against my chest, and I sighed into her mouth.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you, too," she whispered back.

As we held each other in that room, Tanya's dead body was directly beneath us on the first floor. It would need to be dealt with quickly. We would enjoy our alone time in the house after we got rid of her, brought in our belongings from outside, and made sure to ward off anyone who might happen by.

The latter was simple. We found a piece of paper, and Bella wrote a note on it:

_Every One has the flue. Please stay away or You will get sick! _

And with that, we waited.

* * *

**So can you take a guess at who the Mr. and Mrs. of the house are? :) How do you forsee these two spending the next couple of days alone? (And just so everyone knows, the RL couple I'm basing this story on actually _did_ stay in the house they found for a couple days. Not the smartest of ideas but, ya know. lol) Anyway, PLEASE review with your thoughts! Anything at all! I'd be happy to answer any questions, and I'll reply as soon as I can! Love you all! Leave me some love! :)**

**- Andy **


	8. Baby, I'm Yours

**A/N: So I finally got an update done sooner! Yay! LOL :) This one is HOT (according to my beta and pre-reader) How hot is it? You tell me! *wink* Due to FFn fuckery, the last chapter was lacking in reviews. Soooo, please leave one and let me know you're still around! I've missed seeing reviews from lots of you! :D I love you all so much and thanks for sticking with me!**

**Lots of thanks this time. First, to my beta, AydenMorgen - she's awesome. My pre-reader, Tilly Whitlock - your encouragement makes all the difference when I question my writing. Misti924 and Jacndaniel for the pimping and award noms. And finally, Viiolentdelight for the beautiful new SDW banner (check it out on my profile). Love you all!**

**Now... ENJOY! ;D**

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

"_Baby, I'm yours_

_And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky._

_Yours until the rivers all run dry_

_In other words, until I die…"_

- "Baby, I'm Yours" by Barbara Lewis

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**September 11, 1957 - the day of the newspaper clippings from the previous chapter - the day after the murder of Tanya - Day 3**

**EPOV**

We started in the bedroom. The first bedroom I saw at the top of the stairs. The same bedroom I took her to after she killed Tanya, the maid. We made love on the bed, then the floor, even in front of that goddamn armoire.

We fucked in that room like we'd never fucked before. I'll never know how long it lasted; maybe an hour, maybe five. It didn't really matter. Any length of time with Bella felt like an instant.

Then we worked our way around the house, going from room to room to floor to tabletop. We were shameless and playful, completely uninhibited.

Ultimately, we ended up on the floor in one of the fancy sitting rooms. I laid on top of her, gripping her legs around the ankles, holding them in the air, and drove myself inside her so deeply that she screamed. She straddled me and pumped my dick in and out of her until I could barely stand it.

When I felt that I was on the verge of coming, I resisted and turned her on her knees. Her thighs, moist with sweat, fit perfectly in my hands as I rode her from behind. Her ass smacked against my hips, and I threw my head back, feeling her hot pussy envelope my aching cock.

"Come in me. Oh, fuck! Come in me," she cried then reached between her legs to stroke my balls with her fingertips.

I couldn't stop it. The pain of holding myself off was too much, and as soon as she begged, I let go. My body went rigid except for my hips, which were moving more forcefully now. I tightened my grip on her thighs and pulled her to me. The sound of flesh meeting flesh became louder, along with Bella's screams. My cock began to throb and twitch as I came inside her.

It was agony. It was wonderful. Fucking Bella was the closest to heaven I'd ever get. I knew my eternal soul would rot in Hell.

I finally looked down. Bella's face was pressed to the floor. Her back glistened with sweat. Her perfect ass was in my hands, and it was rocking forward with the momentum of my thrusting.

The tension in my body finally eased, leaving me an exhausted fucking mess. I fell to the floor in a heap. She remained on all fours, her back heaving with her heavy breaths.

"Oh, my God. You've never fucked me like that, kid," she said hoarsely.

I chuckled. "We've never had a place to ourselves. Making you scream and being able to take my time is fucking amazing."

She began to crawl over to me. The sight of her naked breasts swaying as she moved was already making my dick hard again. She stopped inches away from me, teasing me.

Her ass in the air… her perfect tits, the nipples erect… her brown hair falling in her face… her smile. The sexy, little devil that I loved so goddamn much.

"We need a cigarette," she said.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Within an hour of smoking a couple of Lucky's and making our way back to the bedroom that we had adopted as ours, we were ready to go at it again.

But I didn't want her in that same bedroom. I wanted her in a bathtub… the bathtub in the master bathroom, to be exact. It was fucking huge.

Standing on gold claw feet with gold knobs, the porcelain tub was the perfect place to fuck. I leaned her against it as I spread her thighs and swirled my tongue teasingly around her clit, stopping when I knew she was on the verge of coming.

My tongue then made a trail from her pussy to her breasts, where I gently circled each nipple before sucking it in my mouth. Her body was trembling as she grasped the edge of the tub until her knuckles turned white. We watched each other as I made my way up her mouth. I felt her panting on my lips, and I wanted to breathe her in. I wanted her to consume me.

Wrapping her legs around my waist, I picked her up and stepped into the water-filled tub. Our eyes stayed locked on each other's. She rested on top of me, her thighs hugging my hips as my painfully hard cock pressed against her.

"Edward, no matter what happens, going away with you was the best decision I'll ever make," she whispered abruptly.

I sighed heavily, overtaken with love but damn near speechless. There was nothing I could say to match that. So I just said, "And I swear to fucking God, Bella, I will love you until the day I die."

There was a twinkle in Bella's eyes as we made love in the bathtub. Whether it was tears or something else, I'll never know. But the entire house became emotionally charged. I could feel it in my veins. The stronger it got, the harder I pounded my hips against her, desperate to be as close to her as I could be.

She held herself up, her legs spread and her forearms pressed against the rim of the tub. I held firm to her thighs. Sweat dripped from my forehead and water splashed around me as I thrust inside her. The pain in my joints was excruciating, but I couldn't stop. My need for her was too great.

Finally, the sweet torture ended, and Bella screamed out. Her pussy clenched. Her body shuddered as I gritted my teeth and groaned.

We came at the same time, something that had never happened before and never happened again.

The next few hours seemed to pass in a haze. We gorged ourselves on leftover roasted chicken we found in the fridge, smoked more cigarettes than I could count, and made love in the same rooms we'd already made love in.

I was exhausted to the point of dizziness. My head was spinning and, suddenly, I found myself back in the kitchen, sitting on the countertop, with Bella moving on top of me, moaning and panting as she buried my dick deep inside her.

We eventually found the liquor cabinet and drank an entire bottle of expensive whiskey in half an hour. Then we were drunk. Fuck-drunk. And we fucked again… and again and again. I questioned whether or not I'd be able to withstand anymore, but damnit if I didn't take my time. Our world had never been this good.

And it would never be this good again. I knew that. So I took all the time I could.

The entire house smelled of sex, booze, and cigarettes. We never played any music the entire time, even though I saw at least three radios. We created every sound in that house.

Laughter, screaming, groaning, sudden shouts of "Oh fuck!" or "Harder… faster!" filled each room. Our sounds were everywhere.

By the time it was dark, Bella was out cold, having drank herself into a deep sleep. I took the opportunity to light up another smoke and snoop around instead of sleep. Wearing only my jeans, I crept to the office on the third floor where Bella and I had made love an hour earlier. My curiosity had been sparked when I saw a filing cabinet in there and a name plate that read, "Doctor J. Platt."

Why I gave a fuck as to who the house belonged to, I had no idea. I guess I just wanted to put a name to it.

As I began perusing the top drawer of the filing cabinet, I came across was a collection of papers, each one marked with the words "Billing Statement" at the top. This "J. Platt" guy was charging his patients a pretty penny to be treated for simple things, like a cold or an earache. The amounts were outrageous, ranging from fifty to five hundred dollars.

"Fucking rich doctors… no wonder you can afford a goddamn palace," I uttered and took a drag off my smoke.

I stuffed the papers back in that drawer, closed it, and opened the one beneath it. More billing statements. I shook my head in annoyance, feeling sorry for all the people who gave this candy ass their money, and moved on.

The next drawer was almost empty, save for a large envelope that looked stuffed full. I debated for a moment on whether or not to open it, then scoffed and picked it up quickly.

Inside I found copies of personal checks from various people, pictures of naked chicks, and a letter written in masculine handwriting. It read:

"_Mr. Platt,_

_I am writing to inform you of the status of our arrangement. While I was at first leery about doing business with you, I must say that it has been a pleasure thus far. I have accumulated a number of clients who are willing to pay upfront for services and are eager to pay as much as I ask of them. The girls you have supplied me with have been cooperative and have remained discreet about my dealings with them. I have provided each girl with a light duty job (to avoid suspicion) and a place to live where they will be easily accessible to me as well as to the clients. At our last meeting, you informed me that you still had nude photos of a few of the girls who are now under my employment. It would be very helpful if you would mail me these photos so my clients can have a visual reference when picking a girl for services. Once again, I have enjoyed worked with you and would like to stay in contact for future business negotiations. Rest assured, you will receive your portion of the profits acquired._

_Regards,  
__Mr. Frank Banner"_

My eyes widened, and I stared, dumbfounded, at the letter. A choked laugh escaped me.

"Holy shit," I said, my lips turning up into a sly grin. "This guy is a seller of sex."

As twisted as it was, I found it amusing that a doctor who was in the business of healing was also in the business of getting men fucked. I snuffed my spent cigarette out on the wooden floor.

Suddenly, a single photo fell and landed beside my hand. I picked it up, only intending to put it back in the envelope, but when I glanced at it, I realized that I recognized the girl in the picture.

It was Tanya, the maid. She was lying on her back, naked, her legs straight up in the air and crossed. Her feet donned a pair of dark-colored heels. Her smile was wide, provocative and salacious. It was obvious that the photographer's main focus was on her pussy, which was fully on display.

I turned the picture over, and words written on the back read, "Tanya, age 20. Service charges - 20.00/hr 200.00/night"

_So this fucker, Platt, hires a girl - a willing girl, it seems - to be his maid, but his real reason for keeping her around was so he could pimp her ass out to shitty men who can't get it for free._

I looked at her face again. There was no fear behind her eyes, nothing to imply that she was forced to lay in the position she was in. It almost appeared that the shot had been taken while she was laughing.

Without warning, images flashed in my mind. I saw myself in the dark the night before, carrying Tanya's body to the lake. Saw the white sheet she was wrapped in and felt the sensation of the large rocks I'd stuffed inside jabbing at my arms. Her body sank quickly as I watched. I barely breathed the entire time.

My chest began to constrict as I sat in the office, and I dropped the picture back to the floor. I didn't want to look at it any longer. At first, I found it humorous that we were in the home of a pimp, but now it sickened me to know that we had killed one of his whores.

I had to shake the feeling somehow.

_Shit, it's not as if we _meant_ to kill her. She came after me and Bella defended me. End of story._

I nodded solemnly, forcing myself to accept that and move on as I'd done this entire fucking trip. What other choice did I have at the time?

I decided to take one more look at the filing cabinet. I shoved the letter back in the envelope, along with the pictures and checks, and closed the drawer roughly.

The last drawer was almost full, but it looked like it was mostly junk. Blank papers, business cards, and pictures were in messy stacks. Then, I noticed a Christmas card at the bottom of the pile and picked it up.

It was simple and plain, with the words "Merry Christmas" printed on the front and "Have A Happy New Year!" inside.

I squinted as I tried to read the faded writing at the bottom. Finally, I was able to make out:

"_1953 - To our dear friends, James and Victoria Platt"_

* * *

**What do ya think? How'd you like the sexin'? Are you surprised at who owns the house? Let me know your thoughts! :) And if you're interested in knowing the song that inspires me to write Kid and Little Devil, I'll send you a link in my review reply! Leave me some love and help me get to 600! *hugs***

**- Andy**


	9. The Nitty Gritty

**A/N: I hope this one is worth the wait. :) There's lots of action for ya! As always, sorry on the lateness. I got a job as a vocal teacher at a music school (Yay!), and I'm working on getting that going. Thanks so much for sticking with me! Please let me know you're still around and leave me a review! :) I love you all for your support!**

**Thanks to my sub-beta this week, RandomCran! She helped me at the last minute since sudden plans came up. :) Love you, CB! Oh and read her new story, Restless! www (.) fanfiction (.) net/s/7012660/1/Restless **

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"_Do you know that some folks know about it, some don't._

_Some will learn to shout it, some won't. But sooner or later baby, _

_You're gonna have to get right down to the real nitty gritty. _

_Now let's get right on down to the nitty gritty."_

- "The Nitty Gritty" by Shirley Ellis

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

From the _Lincoln News_, September 13, 1957:

_The Lincoln Police Department is conducting a block-by-block search for a nineteen-year-old young man named Edward Cullen. He is a suspect in the shooting deaths of both twenty-one-year-old Riley Biers and fifty-year-old Aro Volturi. Volturi was found shot in his home two days ago. His car as well as some money was stolen. Volturi owned the home Cullen has been living in, and the suspect was gone when police went to question him about the shooting. Personal items are missing, indicating to police that Cullen has fled._

_Isabella Swan, who was reported missing two days ago, is now believed to be with Cullen. The two youngsters have been going steady for a while, according to her parents. They now believe that she has left with him. _

_Police are asking anyone who spots the couple to contact call the department immediately._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**BPOV**

It wasn't terribly difficult to forget about Tanya once I forced myself to. I didn't want to know what Edward did with her body, didn't care to know. I was wishing I could just pretend…

_(maybe she didn't die… maybe she just ran away)_

…it never even happened.

But there was no wishing it away.

While other American families were huddled around their televisions watching _The Ed Sullivan Show_, I was curled up on a bed in a stunned state of horror, waiting for Edward to return to the house after doing… whatever he was doing with Tanya's body. He was sullen when he came back, and it broke my damned heart to see him that way. A cigarette dangled from his lips, but he dropped it on the floor and snuffed it out with his shoe, even though it was only half-smoked.

I could see it in his eyes…

_He's scared I'm turning into him._

I shook my head as I watched him cross the room. He had himself pegged wrong… but only I knew it.

No matter how many times I told him that I knew who he _really_ was, he still saw himself the same way - a monster, a selfish monster.

We held each other after that, promising that we'd make the best of being in our little haven for the next couple of days. We were both lying at the time; neither one of us believed we could ignore what had happened. But, we said it anyway. We had to.

It was amazing to feel horrified as well as comforted in the same instant. A still moment in the midst of a hellish storm. I couldn't grasp that I had just killed someone, just as I couldn't grasp that Edward had killed someone. Fuck… every passing minute since we'd left Lincoln was hard to grasp.

Edward made it bearable. The kid made everything bearable.

The next day, we must have fucked twenty times. It was one hell of a distraction from the awful deed I had done.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**September 12, 1957 - Day 4**

"He's a fucking pussy pusher," Edward told me with a laugh.

I was rubbing my eyes, having been woken up by Edward in the middle of the night.

"What?" I asked, a bit shocked by his words.

"A pussy pusher; you know, he sells sex," he said.

"I know what a pussy pusher is, kid. I just didn't expect someone like that to live in a place like this. Anyway, how the hell do you know?"

"First of all," he began as he pulled out a photograph from his pocket. "I found this."

I took it from him and squinted my sleepy eyes. The naked girl smiling at me was a girl I recognized right away, and a chill raced down my spine. It was Tanya, and from the looks of it, Tanya was a hooker.

"Damn," I whispered, my eyes still focused on the picture.

"He's got a cabinet full of this shit; nude photos, money… the man's a pimp. But he's a family doctor too. It's fucked up, Little Devil."

I nodded and put the picture down. I felt sick looking at it, and things I didn't want to remember were threatening to invade my thoughts.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, forcing another subject.

He shrugged and glanced up from the picture, looking straight ahead, as if in deep thought. "Nothin'. Keep waiting. I'll reload the pistol and maybe put some shells in the shotgun, just in case."

I chuckled nervously. "You're gonna make me use a gun, aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm won't make you do anything, Bella, but if you're up to it, I might need your help."

Five bullets, four shells, the pistol, and the shotgun were before me. Edward brought them up to our room as I waited in the bed, still naked. The only light in the whole house was provided by a lamp that sat on a small table in the room. I could hardly see what he was doing. He felt it was a good idea for me to know how to load both guns and pump the shotgun. I gave up after only trying twice.

"It's just as well. You'd probably fly across the room after firing it anyway," he commented and took the shotgun from my hands.

I laughed and nudged his arm. "Oh fuck you, kid. If I really tried, I could shoot whatever the hell I want."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sun was pouring through the windows, but that wasn't what woke me. I was jolted awake by a loud creak, like a door or someone stepping slowly on a wooden floor.

My eyes flew open, but I didn't move. I didn't dare move.

Dread hit me in the stomach.

_Someone's here… and we're dead._

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the vacant expression on Edward's face. He was just looking at me, like nothing was wrong. We were laying side by side, our foreheads inches apart. I was still naked, he was only wearing jeans.

Then I heard the whispering. Whoever was here must have noticed that things weren't as they had left them. And they must have noticed their maid… and live-in prostitute was nowhere to be found.

"Do they-" I began to ask Edward, my voice barely audible.

"They're downstairs. Get some clothes on. Do it fast, and I'll get the guns." There was no fear in his hushed voice, and his expression remained focused, but I knew we were both scared.

He kept his eyes on me as he slipped out of bed. Once he knelt to the floor to retrieve the guns, I acted quickly, pulling on my panties then opening my suitcase as quietly as I could to grab a pair of old, denim shorts and a red T-shirt.

The whispers had stopped, but the creaking sound continued. It was getting closer. _They_ were getting closer. There was nothing to hide behind in the room except for the bed, and we had left the door wide open. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I struggled to yank on my shoes.

"Damnit…" I uttered, panicked.

"Get the fuck over here, Bella," Edward called to me in a whisper.

He had the barrel of the shotgun propped up on the bed, aiming it at the open door in front of me. I raced to join him, making my steps as light as possible. Kneeling beside him behind the bed, I pressed my face to his back. The creaking steps were now ascending the stairs.

"I need you to take this, baby," he said as he turned his head toward me.

I pulled back and saw the pistol being held out to me. I took it hesitantly. My hands continued to tremble, but I knew what I had to do. Our eyes fixed on one another's, and the next few seconds seemed to last forever.

But we didn't have time to speak before the shots began. Someone had stopped outside of our door and began to fire without looking in.

We ducked immediately, crushing our bodies together. My eyes clenched shut as the deafening bangs sounded throughout the room. I had no idea where the bullets hit. I didn't feel any pain. My only thought was that we were about to die.

As soon as it had begun, the shooting stopped. Edward didn't hesitate for a moment. He pointed the shotgun at the wall directly beside the doorway and fired a round.

"Ahh, fuck!" a man screamed. This was followed by a woman's shriek.

Before Edward could shoot again, the man was in the doorway. I only caught a glimpse as he began to spray more bullets into the room. We went down again. The man's shots went into the wall behind us and into the bed.

We held a stare as Edward pumped the shotgun and quickly aimed it at the door without looking and fired another round. I knew he didn't expect to hit him again. His act aided in keeping the man from shooting and forced him to return to his cover behind the wall.

It was my turn now. Taking in a strangled breath, I raised the pistol and pulled the trigger again and again. I didn't aim for a target. My only goal was to shoot long enough so Edward could be ready to get off another round. He fired twice into the wall, where he had shot the first time, and finally, we heard a heavy thud.

Everything stopped. There was a ringing in my ears, but that was the only sound I could register. The shots had stopped, the creaking had stopped, and the screaming had stopped. Regardless, I stayed frozen. Edward's eyes were fixed on the door, as if waiting for something else to happen.

"Where the fuck is she?" he whispered to himself.

In all the chaos, I had forgotten about the woman. The woman who had shrieked.

"Maybe they're both dead," I said.

He shook his head. "I'm not taking any chances. Give me the pistol."

I handed it over, thankful for the damn thing to be out of my hands.

"Stay behind me," he said.

We rose from the floor slowly. My hand was at his waist, and he held the gun out in front of him as we approached the door. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. There was still no noise. The complete silence was eerie, almost terrifying.

Eventually, we reached the doorway.

The first thing I saw was feet. Black leather loafers. I could see the black socks and the bottom of his black dress pants.

We continued further, and I gasped quietly when I spotted the blood that trailed down his white button-down shirt. I couldn't tell where he'd been hit; there was too much blood to make out the bullet holes.

I pressed my cheek into Edward's back and could feel his heart pounding. Finally, we were fully into the hallway, and I saw the man's arms sprawled out. A large pistol lay a few feet from his body. His eyes were open, and his blond hair was still perfectly slicked back.

I knew this must be Dr. James Platt, family doctor and pussy pusher.

As I stared at his body and Edward glanced around the area with the gun still held out in front of him, a deafening bang sounded and a bullet whizzed by my head. Before I could register what was happening, Edward shoved me back into the bedroom and I landed on my ass.

I cried out, having no idea what the fuck was going on.

Looking up, I could see that Edward had turned away from the man's body and was firing the pistol down the hall. His expression was strained, completely alarmed, and I ached to help him.

Without a thought, I ran to the bed to retrieve the shotgun. Fuck if I knew if I'd be able to help. I couldn't even pump the thing. I didn't even grab it off of the bed before the shooting ceased, and it was quiet once again.

I could barely breathe. My throat was on fire and beads of sweat had formed on my forehead. I was terrified to turn around… not knowing if I'd see Edward sprawled on the floor alongside James Platt.

"Bella."

My breath came out in a gust. Tears welled up in my eyes.

He was alive.

I turned immediately and he was there. His arms encircled me, and I cried.

"I thought that was it," I struggled to say.

He embraced me tighter. "I know." He kissed my forehead. "But we're still alive."

_For now…_

I fought the doubt that flooded my mind and nodded against his chest.

"We've gotta load up now and get out of this house. I'll check the fucker's pockets for the key to the Packard, then we're gone." He grew silent again for a moment. "You alright?" he asked gently.

I closed my eyes, pushing everything that had just happened out of my mind.

"I'll be fine, kid… like always. Just get the key, please."

I could feel him still breathing heavily as he pulled back and went into the hallway.

Turning away, I moved quickly, shoving my clothes back into my suitcase without care.

Edward came back a moment later, jingling a set of keys in his hand. We didn't speak as I continued to pack and he threw on a shirt and his shoes.

Both of us were itching to get out of that goddamn mansion.

I tried to rush out of hallway without looking at the two bodies… but I couldn't help but glance. I looked to my right and caught sight of the woman, lying on her back. A gun was close by her hand. Her dress was gray with dark, wet stains littering the torso.

Her long, red hair was fanned out around her head like fiery embers.

It was all I needed to see before my stomach twisted in knots. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him down the stairs and out of the house.

Once we were outside and headed to the car, I could finally breathe easier.

* * *

**And... they're off! What do you think will happen next? :) I've got some good plans up my sleeve (and new characters they will meet up with. ;)) Leave me some love in a review and give me your thoughts! I'd love to know who all is still keeping up with this fic! Love and Hugs to all!**

**- Andy**


	10. Let The Good Times Roll

**A/N: Here I am again! :D If you're reading this, then thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU for sticking with me! You all mean a lot and are the reason that I'm still writing this story! I got yet another job teaching 2 year olds at a mother's day out program. So I've been busy, busy. BUT I'm still writing! :D I love you all, and please leave me some love at the end! **

**Thanks to Viiolentdelight for prereading. Love you, loversis!**

**Now... ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"_Come on baby let the good times roll_

_Come on baby let me thrill your soul.._

_Come on baby let the good times roll.._

_Roll all night long..._

_Come on baby yes this is this..._

_This is the something I just can't miss.._

_Come on baby let the good times roll."_

- "Let The Good Times Roll" by Shirley and Lee

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

From the _Seward Independent _newspaper, September 13, 1957:

_Three days ago, on September 10, two teenagers came into the Seward County Police Department and reported that they had been held hostage by two other teenagers outside of town. Police waited to release this information, so they could verify the validity of the teens' story. The young Seward couple, who's names are being withheld for now, claims that a young man and woman asked for a ride then forced them to pull over after driving for a short time. They were tied up and led down a storm shelter at gunpoint. The car was stolen along with the teens' money. They eventually escaped their bindings and hitched a ride back to town._

_The teens describe the young man as being tall with redish-brown hair and green eyes. The girl was around 5' 3" and had long, brown hair and brown eyes. Both were wearing jeans and T-shirts. They gave their names as Jake and Rose, also police believe these to be false names. _

_If you have information or know the identity of these two people, please contact the Seward County Police Department._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

We drove away from the house, not knowing where the fuck we were going. I decided to keep us going West. Maybe we'd make it to Wyoming. Maybe.

_Then what?_

I didn't give a damn as long as we were together.

I kept experiencing a reoccurring vision of being strapped to the electric chair… with Bella sitting on my lap.

The thought made me fucking flinch and I held Bella's hand tighter. If she had to die, I'd gladly die with her. But it wouldn't happen. _Couldn't_ happen. I'd drop Bella off somewhere if I even suspected that the cops had found our trail.

I also felt sick after having to kill the woman. Never in my whole goddamn life did I want to kill a woman. My own mother was a whore, but I certainly didn't want her life to end. I fucking hated my father for what he did to her, even if she destroyed him by screwing practically anything with a dick.

"Do you have any clue as to where you're going, kid?" she asked nervously, breaking the silence.

"I don't have a map of Nebraska memorized. We're heading West, so wherever West takes us is where we're going."

"Good enough for me," she responded quietly.

I kept my eyes on the road but squeezed her hand and leaned into her slightly. "Bella, I know this may not mean anything, but I have to say it. I want you to know that I feel fucking awful that I had to kill that woman. I know that was probably hard for you to see. I didn't want to do it. I just… wanted to scare her and make her get me the key to the care and maybe tie her up. But that's it, I sw-"

"Edward, stop," she said gently. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I know you feel bad. Shit, I understand that; trust me. But it's okay. And you only did it 'cause you had to. Alright?"

I took a deep breath and forced a smile at her. "Yeah… I guess. Guess we have to keep telling ourselves that now, don't we?"

She shook her head softly. "We both need a smoke," she said then reached for one and lit it up.

Half an hour later we were in a town called York, filling the Packard up with gas and buying some penny candy. As usual, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder every time I took a step. Made me miss that mansion. I could get through a minute without feeling someone's eyes on me when we were in that mansion.

The paranoia was irrational. I knew the cops wouldn't have found us so quickly, especially being so far away from Lincoln and we had already crossed two county lines, but I still couldn't relax.

During the drive, Bella tried to keep the mood in the car light. We couldn't pick up any radio stations, so she sang on her own instead, and I teased her for it. She belted out "Teddy Bear" and "Party Doll" while gorging herself on Tutti Frutti sticks and Tootsie Rolls.

I couldn't help but laugh and smile like a dumbass as I watched her. I could still see it in her eyes, though; she was nervous. She was just doing a damn good job at hiding it.

And I fucking loved her for that.

At one point, she reached over and unfastened my jeans while a cherry sucker dangled from her lips.

Spontaneous fucking was always our forte… Then again, we never had much choice.

"Need to relieve a bit of tension?" she asked playfully, her fingertips slowly stroking the head of my dick through my underwear. "I know I sure as hell do."

She popped the sucker out of her mouth and threw it out the window.

"Fuck, Little Devil, you should know me well enough by now. I want you all the goddamn time," I said with a smirk.

I flicked my Lucky out the window and saw a sign indicating that we had just entered the town of Grand Island. A motel called The Island Inn was right off of the highway up ahead.

_Motel… Hot shower… Screwing Bella in the shower…_

"Hold that thought, Bella. I'm getting us a room for the night."

She stopped the movement of her hand and looked concerned. "You think that's a good idea?"

_Nothing's a good idea anymore_, I wanted to say.

"We'll sign in with a fake name and be out early in the morning," I said instead.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The hot water didn't last long. As the water steadily grew cooler, our naked bodies pressed against each other's kept us warm.

I grasped her wet hair in my hand and kept the other on her ass as she wrapped her legs around my waist tighter and tighter.

Under the lukewarm stream of water, I buried my cock deep inside her, eliciting screams and moans from her with each forceful thrust.

Her fingers clawed at my back, her body trembled, and I kept my eyes on her face. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were parted. Water dripped from the tip of her nose. She was fucking beautiful.

I kissed her neck and pumped my hips harder. My craving for her could never be satisfied.

Her head suddenly fell back, and her pussy clenched. I held her tighter as she whimpered and groaned, my face still buried in her neck.

Exhaustion began to set in, but the warmth of her orgasm made me move with even more urgency. She ran her hand through my hair as I breathed heavily against her skin. Adrenaline coursed through my body.

Finally, I was there. I groaned and took a step forward, pressing her back firmly against the wall of the shower. My eyes locked with hers. We watched each other as I came inside her, clutching her ass in my hands and moving my hips so fast I thought my legs would give out.

Only when it was over did we realize the water had gone completely cold, and we got out of there quick. We collapsed on the bed of the run-down motel room, not even bothering to dry ourselves.

Knowing that we had ditched the Packard a few blocks away from the twelve dollar a night motel we were in, I fell asleep easily with Bella in my arms.

The setting sun barely illuminated the room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**September 13, 1957 - Day 5**

I didn't sleep long. In the middle of the night, My bloodshot eyes snapped open and scanned the dark room in a panic. I saw it again in my dreams; the image of me and Bella strapped to the same electric chair. The scariest fucking thing about this image was that neither one of us seemed sad, or scared, or even uncomfortable. It made sense though, I guess. If she was going to die, I'd want to die right with her. Good way to go.

It was still my full intention to get us out of this goddamn mess. I thought I should maybe think of a new name for myself.

_James Dean_

"Fuck… I wish," I responded to myself out loud.

Early the next morning, I woke Bella up.

"We need more Lucky's, babe. With just one pack between us, we'll run out before we make it to the next town. After we buy the cigs, we'll need to search for another car. Then come back here and grab our shit."

She rubbed her eyes and sleepily agreed. We got dressed, and I grabbed the pistol and extra bullets. As much as I hated it, our bags and all the other weapons had to stay in the room. I glanced at the room with dismay before closing the door. Who the fuck knew if we'd make it back…

Considering Grand Island was a much larger town than Lincoln, I figured there had to be a service station that was close by the motel… at least, I hoped so.

To our relief, we only had to walk two blocks before we found one.

I kept my head low as I entered. Bella did the same, her hair slightly falling in her face. We found the cigarette shelves, and I grabbed four packs of Lucky Strikes.

The man at the counter barely looked up at me as I approached. He glanced at the packs, then began punching buttons on the cash register.

We made it out of there quickly, but I felt no relief. Now we had to find a car, and I had no fucking idea where to look. I only knew that I wanted to stay close to the motel. While keeping my distance, I surveyed every car I came across, looking for keys left in the ignition or keys visible under the front seat.

Bella stayed quiet, glancing around protectively and walking behind me.

No luck. We'd walked almost ten blocks from the motel and found not a single fucking useful car.

Frustrated, I grabbed Bella's hand and changed direction while formulating a new plan.

We turned the corner, and I heard the rumble of an engine. Halfway down the block was another service station, and a car was parked at the side of the small building. I couldn't see anyone in the driver's side or the passenger's. There was no one in the backseat either.

I stared, dumfounded for a moment, then uttered, "Perfect."

I looked at Bella. A small, hopeful smile played on her lips.

"We gotta hurry," I told her, relieved that we had found a means of escape.

We ran across the empty street to the light blue car. It was a tank. Just a shitty four-door sedan, but it worked. My heart was pounding, and our hands were clasped tightly. God had cut us another break. I opened the driver's side door, and helped Bella in quickly.

She moved over and as soon as I sat down behind the wheel, I heard an angry voice behind me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

Startled, I looked back to see a girl sit up in the backseat. Her black hair was short, she had alabaster skin, and her lips were painted with bright red lipstick. My first thought was that she reminded me of a foul-mouthed Audrey Hepburn from that movie _Sabrina_.

"Who the _hell_ are y'all!" she demanded, a furious scowl on her face.

Before I could respond, I heard heavy footsteps on the dirt rushing to the car. My head whipped around, and I saw a young, blonde haired guy holding a small canvas bag, rushing towards the still open driver's side door .

Bella gripped my arm in a panic, but we didn't have time to get out. He was at the door in the next second.

"What the fuck is this about, Alice?" he asked in confusion when he spotted us.

"I don't know!" she shouted. "Just get in and haul ass, Jasper!"

He got in the car and yelled at me to "move the fuck over."

I scooted to the middle of the seat and wrapped my arm around Bella instinctively, still wondering what the fuck was happening.

He peeled away from the store and darted onto the street.

As we neared the edge of town, the girl spoke again, her head turned to the back windshield. "No one's following. I think we're good for now."

He didn't respond but looked over at us instead. "Now, who are you people and why are you in my car?" he asked with an obvious southern drawl.

I hadn't pulled my gun. I didn't feel the need to, nor had I had the time to. Everything happened so fast, but it was also clear that we had something in common with these kids. They were on the run from something, just like us. So I went ahead and told him the truth… without saying too much.

"We're running from the cops. We did some shit… back home," I said. "We just want out of here."

"Well, ain't that a goddamn coincidence. My girl here and I just knocked over two stations, and we want out of here too." He stopped, picked up the bag in his lap, then passed it to Alice in the backseat. "Count this, babe."

The tension in the car eased a bit as neither one of us felt threatened. I glimpsed a gun stashed behind his belt, and if he was anything like me, I knew he'd pull out that fucker in a second if needed.

"Just take us to the next town, and we'll get out," I said, calmly.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Hell, no. The next five towns are too close. I gotta get as far away from here as possible before I stop. You'll be tagging along for awhile."

I cracked a smirk. "Whatever the fuck works for you, man."

"Fifty-three bucks, Jas!" Alice exclaimed gleefully.

"Solid!" Jasper said in response.

She put the money back in the bag and tossed it aside, settling back into her seat. "So, what'd you guys do?" she asked us abruptly.

I didn't respond.

"What'd you do that you're running away from?" she asked again.

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"We stole a car," Bella answered matter-of-factly.

We looked at each other, and her expression was confident. She had the same idea I had; say the truth without saying too much.

Jasper laughed. "That's it?"

"Pretty much," I replied with a light chuckle.

"Well, hell, I won't ask anymore of you. I won't even ask for your names. None of my business." With another laugh, he added, "Wouldn't want you to off us for knowing too much."

I grinned. I liked this cat right away. He understood us.

"You from the South?" I asked him.

He nodded slightly. "Texas. Why?"

"The accent. Plus, you're one crazy motherfucker."

* * *

**Alice and Jasper are little criminals too! The rest of the story strays completely away from the original story that inspired this fic. I'm also more than ready to tell y'all who the REAL couple is that this is based on! :D So leave a review, so I can respond and tell you who they are! Leave me some love cause I love yous! Help me get to 700! :D LOL *hugs and love***

**-Andy**


	11. You're The One

**A/N: *** Please Read*** So it's been months, and I'm sooo sorry (and I'm sorry that I've said that AGAIN. LOL). But this is the last regular chapter of Seven Day Weekend. There will be an epilogue that I'll try to get to soon that will include Day 7 and a bit of the future. :) Please note that there will be some unanswered questions (example: the Zodiac killer - that's STILL an open case in some jurisdictions). So just keep that in mind. They WILL get their HEA but of course as promised! :D**

**This is unbeta'd because I just wanted to get it to you, so mind any typos. I did my best at proof reading. lol **

**I want some reviews with some guesses when you're done! ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"_I couldn't sleep a wink for tryin' _

_I saw the rising of the sun _

_And all the night my heart was cryin' _

_You're the one, You're the one."_

_- _"Young Blood (You're The One)" by The Coasters

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

From the _Lincoln News_, September 15, 1957:

_Police are still on the hunt for teenager Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Isabella Swan. A city-wide search was expanded to a county-wide search yesterday, but there is still no sign of the missing couple. _

_As we reported previously, Cullen is believed to be a suspect in two shootings. If there is anyone with any information, they are urged to contact the police department immediately._

From the _Seward Independent_, September 15, 1957:

_Statements made by the two teens who claim they were held hostage five days ago by a teenage couple are now emerging to the public._

"_They were cruel," the girl said of the couple. "They didn't care what happened to us. All they wanted was our money and the car."_

"_I just don't want this to happen to anyone else," said the boy. "We're working with the police right now to try to get some sketches of them out there."_

_There's no word from police on when these sketches will be ready for the public to see. They also say they have no suspects and no leads._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**BPOV**

"All of our clothes we left behind," I said dismally to Edward without looking at him.

"All the goddamn guns we left behind," he responded under his breath.

"Do you think…" I trailed off. He knew what I meant.

_Would the cops find them and track us down?_

"Nothing we can do about it now. We can only get as far away as we can." He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

Alice suddenly chimed in. "And, honey, don't you worry about a thing when it comes to clothes. I've got bags full of cute outfits in the trunk." Her tone sounded almost mischievous.

_Great_, I thought to myself, fighting the urge to roll my eyes and laugh. _I've become her damn dress-up doll._

"It's true," Jasper said. "Hardly any room back there for my clothes."

"Oh, Jas, you're just a smelly boy. You know you don't give two shits about what you wear," she told him with a laugh.

I smiled and told her, "I only did 'cute' for school and that was just to please my mama." I looked at Edward and quietly added, "Of course, the skirts were for you."

He smirked and ran his finger from my elbow to my wrist, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. "Always a fucking tease, Bella," he whispered.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The drive was long. Too long. I had no clue where the hell we were. I didn't even know how long we'd been driving. Conversation was scarce. I don't know why. Maybe we were all nervous. Or just exhausted. Either way, my mind was spent. The adrenaline had left my body and reduced me to a mess. We stopped for a gas a couple times in towns I can't remember the names of. The blazing sun was shining in my face as it began to lower in the sky when I finally spoke again.

"Where in Texas are y'all from?" I asked Jasper. I figured that since we'd just spent hours in a car together, it'd be an okay question.

He chuckled. "Hey, now. The deal works both ways; you don't have to say where you're from and neither do we. Safer that way, don'tcha think?"

"Safer or just plain smarter?" I asked.

"Both," Edward confirmed seriously with a swift nod.

Nervously, Jasper cleared his throat. "So, man, you a fan of James Dean?"

I got the impression that Jasper was one of those types that hated tension and would say anything to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. What of it?" Edward responded, confused.

"You got that look. Ya know, blue jeans, T-shirt, the hair. No offense meant, of course."

Edward waved him off. "None taken."

I could see that Edward was being careful, just as he always was, but his expression was soft when he spoke to Jasper and Alice. He was comfortable with them. _We_ were comfortable with them.

_They're just like us._

I sighed heavily.

Such a refreshing thought.

I almost ached to share everything we'd done with them. Just so some of the tension would be off my fucking chest.

Of course, they weren't _exactly_ like us. While I was dressed in jean shorts that I had owned since I was thirteen and an old red T-shirt, Alice had on a black, velvet jumper with a white button-down shirt underneath. She looked like she was on her way to church. Her short hair was pinned back, and her make-up was immaculate.

Jasper style of dress was not surprising. He looked like a fucking cowboy, minus the hat. He wore pointed boots, tight jeans, a thick belt, and a tucked-in, short-sleeved linen shirt. His hair was a bit long. Down to his ears and sort of messy.

"You a fan of Hank Williams?" Edward asked him, a relaxed smirk playing on his lips.

"Not at all. Why?" Jasper answered.

I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly gathered myself and said, "Okay, so where the hell are we? Is that question alright to ask?"

"Fine by me. And we're damn near close to Wyoming. I'd say an hour or so."

"Ugh, thank God!" Alice said and laid her head back on the seat. "I need to get out of this goddamn car."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It would be another three hours before we settled on a town and found a motel. We were in Wyoming. It was a town called Casper. I didn't really give a damn what town it was to be honest. The fact that we were out of Nebraska gave me so much relief I could've cried.

It was dark by the time we arrived. Jasper ran into the office of the motel while the rest of us ducked down in the car.

He came back dangling a key on his index finger and said, "Easy as pie," with a grin on his face.

We remained huddled in the car as Jasper unloaded the trunk; four blue leather suitcases and one big brown one. Then he waved us in.

The room was small and musty with two beds topped with plain, blue blankets, two dressers, a little table and two chairs. The walls were white and a little dirty. The carpet was brown and really dirty.

For a moment I could only look around.

_How the fuck did I get here? From home to _here_?_

The place and people I saw around me almost felt like a dream… or a glimpse into someone else's life. Those kids, Jasper and Alice, were not my family. This motel room was not my home. A twinge of sadness crept into the pit of my stomach.

But then I looked at Edward, his sullen expression, his eyes filled with love as he looked at me… and everything fit again. The dirty motel room, Jasper, Alice - it was all okay when I looked at him.

This was my life now, and I was fine with that. I smiled at him and a calm settled over me. It was then that I realized how fucking exhausted I was and how much I just wanted to shower and go to bed.

"Shower's mine first!" Alice exclaimed and darted to the bathroom.

"Goddamn her…" I said under my breath jokingly.

Jasper heard me and laughed. "You gotta be on your toes with Alice. That girl's fucking spoiled."

I laughed lightly and made my way to one of the beds. Alice was spoiled. Spoiled rotten. I should've hated her. She was in the same ranks as Lauren Mallory; a girl from a rich, stuck-up family.

But I didn't hate Alice. I could see that she hadn't judge me once since meeting me, and I loved that. All those rich bitches back home did was judge me. She was honest about who she was and didn't give a shit what anybody thought about it… just like me. Another way we were the same, while still being totally different.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

"I need a smoke," I said as I leaned against the wall in that shitty motel room. It felt like I hadn't smoked in hours. It had only been twenty minutes.

"Take one of mine. If you don't mind a Pall Mall, that is," Jasper offered, pulling a carton from his suitcase. He took one from the pack and held it out to me.

"Nah," I mumbled, grimacing a bit. I had my own, and I hated Pall Malls.

I almost considered it a celebratory smoke. We were in another state. Tracking us from county to county was hard enough for the cops. Now we were in Wyoming. That made it a hell of a lot harder for them.

I finally felt truly comfortable.

And I was comfortable with Jasper and Alice. They didn't know what we'd done, and they didn't seem to even care to know. The fucked up thing was that I almost didn't mind telling them.

I sat down at the small table and lit my Lucky with a match. The burn that rippled down my throat felt fucking wonderful. I breathed deeply.

Jasper plopped down in the seat across from me, lighting his own cigarette. Bella had laid down on one of the beds. She didn't even bother to take off her shoes or pull the blankets back. I knew she was as tired as I was.

I was about to go to her, just to ask if she was alright, when Jasper said, "Tomorrow we'll keep heading West. Anytime y'all want out, just let me know. I'll drop you off wherever you want."

I nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, Jasper. We're goddamn lucky we ran into ya."

He stole a quick glance at Bella. I eyed him carefully.

"Is your girlfriend alright? I mean, she seems tough, but if she's anything like Alice, she buries shit."

I waved him off. "She is tough, and she means it."

I didn't want to admit that I was worried about her too at times. But I was being honest about her; Bella was tough as fucking nails, and it was no act.

I took a long drag, savoring the sting in the back of my throat.

He took a drag as well and breathed harshly before saying, "Look, ain't none of my business and you don't have to say a damn thing, but if you're in as much trouble as I think you are, you might want to think about changing your look somehow."

I smirked and eyed him quizzically.

He continued, "You know, color your hair, wear different clothes. I don't know."

I laughed. "Maybe color my hair blonde like yours?"

"Hell. Blonde, black… doesn't matter. What about changing your name?"

I nodded. "I've thought about that," I said pensively.

"Do you know how close they are to you?" he asked next, carefully choosing his words.

"No fucking clue. I haven't seen any cops eyeing us, so I guess we're still in the clear… for now."

He smirked a bit and leaned back. "Well, I'll be damned. You might have made a clean getaway, making it to another state and all without so much as a hard look from anyone."

I sighed. "I don't think they'll ever stop looking for us."

"Must be some heavy shit you've done." He stopped and put up his hands. "But like I said, none of my business."

I didn't say anything. I wanted to. Goddamn me, I wanted to tell him everything. Somehow, telling him made sense.

It would be so easy: _"I've killed people. Lots of people."_

But it wasn't that easy. How the hell do you admit something like that to anyone?

Just then, Alice burst from the bathroom, saving me from the moment. A white towel was wrapped around her, and her short hair was still wet.

"Much better," was all she said before grabbing a suitcase and disappearing into the bathroom again.

"It'll be another thirty minutes before either of us can take a piss," Jasper said passively with a chuckle after taking another drag.

I looked at Bella again. Her chest was rising and falling steadily. I was happy that she had fallen asleep so fast. All I wanted to do was curl up with her and hold her all night.

As if Jasper could read my mind, he said, "It's late. We've got a hell of a lot of driving to do tomorrow. The further away, the better. We better get some shut-eye."

I nodded and snuffed out my cigarette. Jasper went to the other bed and pulled back the blankets. He removed his shoes, his belt and untucked his shirt before climbing in under the covers.

I made my way over to Bella and stopped beside the bed. She was sleeping soundly on her stomach, her arms raised above her head. My eyes swept over her body. I smiled a little and held back a chuckle when I thought about how old those shorts were. The barely fit her. They rode up so high, I could glimpse the white panties underneath. The thin, red T-shirt clung to her back and shoulders in a way that made a breath catch in my lungs.

I knelt down and removed her shoes then removed my own. I untucked my white shirt and laid down beside her, wrapping my arm around her small waist and pulling her to me with a content sigh. She buried her face into my chest and breathed deeply.

We were so fucking perfect together.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**September 14, 1957 - Day 6**

"Alight! Everyone up!"

Sunlight suddenly flooded the back of my eyelids, and I turned over quickly. Bella stirred next to me.

"Come on! It's the ass crack of dawn, we've got to get going!"

It was Alice's chirping voice. She was clapping her hands sporadically as she spoke. I looked around the room, my eyes still adjusting to the light, and saw both her and Jasper walking around the room, gathering their things.

I sat up and placed my hand on Bella's back. "Bella, we've gotta go," I told her quietly.

"Fuck off," she answered sleepily.

I laughed and rubbed her back. "Come on. Don't be a little devil now. Get your shit together so we can get back on the road."

She rolled onto her back with a huff and looked at me. Suddenly her hand shot up, and she grabbed the back of my head, gripping my hair with her fingers. "Get your ass over here."

She pulled me to her and pressed her mouth to mine firmly. My body collapsed on top of hers. I groaned as I felt her soft tongue against my lips, and I fought the urge to unbutton her shorts and yank off her shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist instead, pinning them underneath her to keep them still and kissed her back with all the intensity I could muster.

_Her mouth. _It tasted so goddamn sweet.

"Um… make ya a deal, guys," I heard Jasper begin to say from across the room. Bella broke our fervent kiss, and I rolled my eyes. We both looked at him as he continued. "We'll let y'all have the backseat during the drive, and we promise we won't look."

Bella laughed as she climbed out from under me and off the bed.

Before she could make it to the bathroom, Alice was in front of her, gripping her shoulders.

"Are you ready, my dear?" she asked playfully with a sly smile.

Alice was already dressed head-to-toe in her rich bitch threads. This time it was a white dress with small, red dots all over it. A thick, red belt was wrapped around her waist. Her black hair was pinned back again with short bangs laying across her forehead.

Bella sighed and smirked at her. "Just don't turn me into Judy Garland."

Alice giggled and shook her head. "No, honey, no. I try for Rita Hayworth or Rosemary Clooney. You know, sexy and shit." She took Bella by the hands and bounced to the bathroom. Yes, bounced. The girl _bounced_.

Jasper and I were silent as he finished re-packing some of Alice's suitcases. It only took me a moment to put on my shoes, comb my hair through with my fingers, and make sure I had my packs of Lucky's and matches.

As I pressed a smoke between my lips and prepared to light it, Bella and Alice emerged from the bathroom. Alice swept by her, a satisfied smile on her face, and stood next to Jasper. Bella tentatively stepped out, looking exasperated. And very fucking sexy.

Her lips were painted a deep red. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She was wearing black tapered pants, a dark green button down shirt that was short-sleeved and tied at the waist, exposing a sliver of soft, pale skin, and black flats.

The cigarette almost fell from my lips, but I kept my cool and struck a match to light it. My eyes stayed on Bella, who I could tell was searching my face for a reaction.

I smiled at her. She was still my Bella, only in designer clothes.

She smiled back and nodded.

"Another masterpiece, thanks so me," Alice said, doting on Bella.

Bella walked over to me, still smiling and holding her old clothes and shoes under her arm, but rolled her eyes playfully at Alice's comment.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Well, I think we're all set. Let's pack the car and take off."

He grabbed Alice's hand and headed to the door with us following behind.

"Let's see what other shenanigans we can get into," Alice joked.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I didn't want anymore "shenanigans", as she called them. I wanted them to be over and done. I wanted to be someone else. I wanted another reality. The only thing that wouldn't change in my new reality would be Bella. She would always be with me.

We would both be different people together.

But I knew there was one other thing that wouldn't change - the fact that I had killed people. No matter the reason, out of necessity or not, I had killed people. There was nowhere I could go and nothing I could do to erase that fact.

If I didn't have Bella, I'd sink. I'd put that pistol right in my mouth and blow the back of my head out without one hesitation or tear in my ear.

Adding the aid of Alice and Jasper to the mix helped also. I felt sane. I just prayed, fucking begged God that that didn't change. I didn't want to kill them too.

"Anybody else gotta piss?" Jasper asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

He didn't give us a chance to respond before stopping on the side of the road next to a collection of trees. He hopped out and quickly disappeared behind them.

"Come on, hon, let's stretch our legs," Alice said cheerfully then got out of the car.

I wound my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her to me, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Edward, when are we gonna bail? I mean, we can't stay with them forever."

I nodded. We'd been driving for five hours. There had to be a point where we separated ourselves from them.

"Just be patient, Bella. With them, we've got extra cover, ya know? The cops are looking for two people, you and me. They're not looking for four. And no one would recognize you dressed like that," I said with a playful smirk, eyeing her up and down.

"Shut up," she said and smacked my shoulder.

"We'll go off on our own again soon. I promise."

She pressed her forehead to mine. "You're waiting for something. We're in another state and you're wanting to stick with them longer. Why?"

"I don't know." I really didn't know. "Maybe they can be more useful to us. I don't fucking know. Next town, and we'll take off."

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Jasper… I like him, but I'm betting he'd do whatever he needed to do… like you would." Her tone was almost sad.

"I don't see it coming to that. We're both being careful. We don't want to hurt each other."

She forced a nod and released a harsh breath. "Okay."

The passenger door suddenly opened, and Alice peeked her head in. "You coming?" she asked with a smile.

Bella looked at me again.

"Go ahead," I told her. "I'm gonna check with Jasper. See what the plan is."

Alice shut the door.

"I won't go far, kid," Bella assured me. She kissed me softly and pushed the back door opened.

I waited a moment before exiting the car. I lit up a smoke and relaxed, inhaling heavily and letting the nicotine soothe me. When I finally climbed out, I spotted Alice and Bella about twenty feet away next to the trees talking and laughing a bit. Jasper was sitting in the gravel by the shoulder, a disgusting Pall Mall hanging from his lips.

I walked over and joined him.

"We're getting into the forests now," he said, looking around.

We weren't quite in the trees yet, but they were off in the distance all around us. A few more miles, and we'd be right in the middle of them.

"We're close to Montana," he added. "Maybe a little over an hour away."

I took a drag and sighed. "At the next town, we're gonna go on by ourselves. I think we're far enough."

He shrugged. "Suit yourselves. Are you gonna hitch more rides or try to find a car like you tried with us?"

I had no fucking clue. "It's not that easy for us. We've taken cars but not without…"

…_murdering for them._

I almost said it. It was on the tip of my goddamn tongue.

He scoffed and blew out a breath of smoke. "Without what? Killing for 'em?" Then he chuckled.

I stayed silent for a moment. I couldn't help it anymore. I had to say it. He had guessed anyway. I trusted him enough to tell him.

"My name is Edward. My girl's name is Bella. And the answer to your question is yes."

He looked over at me with a look that I thought was disbelief, but then quietly said, "I knew it."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**BPOV**

"So, do you like your new look?" Alice asked me once we stopped in front of the trees.

I looked myself over and said, "It's sure different."

"Which is a good thing, right?" she asked, her eyes bright with hope.

"Well, it's just that I hated the girls that dress like this back home," I told her.

"Ugh, I know what you mean." She rolled her eyes.

Surprised, I laughed lightly. "What? But you dress like this all the time, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I like to look pretty," she said with a nod and a smile. "But I am not a bitch. My family may be rich, but I want no part of that lifestyle. That's why I love Jasper and ran away with him." She looked over at him affectionately. "He's fun. He makes me feel free. And I can still be pretty while being free."

"Yeah, that's why I love my boyfriend. He makes me feel the same way," I glanced at Edward just as he ran his hand through his hair. My pulse picked up a little. "I'd go anywhere with him."

"I'd stick with Jasper no matter what he's done. He hasn't done much… yet. Just knocked off a couple service stations. But I don't care. He could kill, and I'd stay with him."

I looked down, the words _"I know exactly what the fuck you mean" _aching to be said.

"If you're anything like me, then I'm sure you would." I put my hand lightly to my mouth, knowing I shouldn't have said that, but not entirely regretting it.

"Wow. You mean your boyfriend has killed people?" Alice asked, sounding almost excited.

"Look, Alice, I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it." I was shaking my head and taking a step back.

She stepped closer. "It's okay, really! You don't have to worry about us. We're not gonna tell anyone."

I lifted my eyes, and her expression was soft and concerned. "I know you won't," I told her honestly. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"No one's going to be hurt. I just want to help, hon. I'm sure Jasper does too. It's not that often we meet another pair who are in deeper shit than we are." She laughed and after a moment, I joined in.

"You can call me Bella. And his name is Edward."

I felt like a ten-thousand pound boulder had just been lifted off my chest.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**EPOV**

"What the hell do you mean 'you knew it'?" I asked, my eyes narrowed with surprise.

"I knew whatever you did had to be the worst of the worst, and what's worse than killing?" he answered.

I gave a slight nod. "Well, we're fucked anyway. We can keep running, but they'll always be looking."

He looked me right in the eye. "Not if you change who you are. Your look, your name… everything." He glanced at the ground and took another long drag. "Alice and I should do the same. We haven't done half the shit y'all have, but if we're going to help you, then we should _all_ become different people."

"If you're _going_ to help us?" I asked him, shocked.

He smirked and nodded. "We're always looking for adventure. I also stole Alice away from her family, and those fuckers won't give up on finding her unless I change her completely."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I was almost celebrating by the time we got back into the car. Jasper blasted the volume of the radio as we strolled into a town called Dubois, WY to stop for gas.

As The Coasters sang "Young Blood", Jasper and I told the girls our decision. I knew he was right. We had to change. We had to cease being Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. And if the four of us were in it together, our chances would be pretty damn good.

Bella listened intently, the corner of her mouth curved upward like she was trying to stifle a smile.

Alice was glancing out the window, listening to us but singing along quietly with the song.

"_I couldn't sleep a wink for tryin' / I saw the rising of the sun / And all the night my heart was cryin' / You're the one / You're the one."_

We kept talking. Random thoughts and ideas were brought to the table as we pressed on into a new state. Jasper named towns that he knew of in Montana. Alice spoke about hair dye and shopping. I tried to figure out how we could find new names for ourselves. There would be no more killing, no more stealing. Once we were new people, things would be done right.

Bella didn't say much. She just sat smiling, our arms wrapped around each other. No tension between us, just peace. For the first time, there was peace.

She laid her head against my neck, and I kissed her forehead. She took in a long, content breath and got us planning.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

**And that's the END! :D Well, not really because there's an epilogue. lol I love, LOVE y'all so much for reading! Please give me some reviews just to say hi, or give me some guesses as to what they do to accomplish what they've decided! *hugs and love* - Andy**


End file.
